Finding The One You Love
by Maria-Elric05
Summary: One nightclub bartender and one young CSI. One girl, one boy. Things can happen when you mix the two. What happens when he falls for the girl? What happens when others try to come between them and drive them apart?
1. Chapter 1: Stars & Kisses

It was a day like any other in Las Vegas, Nevada. At least, it started out that way. Roads were crowded with people going to or coming from work plus the numerous number of tourists who visited Sin City. The lights of the city flashed as they always did on a normal day. As some of Las Vegas's residents would soon discover, today was going to be anything but a normal day.

A young woman with long reddish-brown hair was riding in a cab as she headed into work for her shift. She stared out the window as she passed the numerous casinos on Vegas' strip and she watched the people crowding the sidewalks as they went about their day. She admired those people. They could go about their days and look as though they didn't have a care in the world, like nothing ever bothered them. Sometimes she wished that she could be like that.

The cab pulled up outside of a small club. The woman paid the driver than climbed out, nodding to the bouncer standing outside before walking inside. She glanced around at the people having a good time, most out on the dance floor while other hung out at the bar or various spots around the club. As she headed over to one of the bars, she noticed a familiar figure sitting in his usual spot and he looked as though he was waiting for someone. She smiled as she walked behind the bar and over to the man.

"Well, can't say that I'm at all surprised to see you here, waiting for me." said the woman.

"Now what makes you think I'm sitting here waiting for you? Maybe I'm waiting for a friend or a date." said the young man.

"Please. You sit at the same seat every time you're here and you never order a drink until I come in for my shift." said the woman.

"Alright, you got me. Now can I get a drink?" asked the young man.

"Ah, you know the house rules. If you befriend a bartender, you have to have a shot of their choice before you get a drink." said the woman as she grabbed two shot glasses and poured two shots of Jim Bean. She placed one in front of him and picked up the other.

The young man knew he had no choice as he picked up the shot glass, toasting with her than they both tossed back the shots, slamming the glasses down on the bar.

"So what brings you here tonight? Aren't you usually working at these hours?" asked the young woman as she grabbed the shot glasses and set them aside, making the young man his usual drink of choice.

"Yeah but my boss gave me the night off. Things are a bit slow tonight." said the young man.

"Never imagined anything would be slow in the slightest in Vegas." said the woman.

Two girls decided to walk up to the bar at that moment, disturbing the two from their current conversation.

"Hey Lexie, hey Julia. What can I get you two?" asked the woman.

"Hey Aliyah. Just a couple beers for now." said Julia.

Aliyah grabbed two beers and popped off the tops, setting the down in front of the two girls before taking the money they handed her to pay for the drinks.

The two girls turned their attention to the young man sitting at the bar and who they knew was a friend of Aliyah's.

"Hey Greg, haven't seen you here in awhile. Getting too busy for your girls?" asked Lexie.

"Well, you know, been pretty busy with work and all. But you all know I always make time to come see my three favorite ladies." said Greg.

"Aww, isn't he just the sweetest. I wanna take him home." said Julia, putting her arms around his shoulder and hugging him.

"Alright you two, get outta here. Go find a couple guys to dance with or something." said Aliyah. She knew that the two were only trying to mess with her by flirting with Greg, trying to make her jealous.

The two girls chose not to say anything as they grabbed their beers, choosing instead to wink at Aliyah before walking away.

"I swear, sometimes I wanna smack those two silly." said Aliyah even though she knew that they meant no harm but they were annoying sometimes.

"They're just trying to make you jealous. And they seem to succeed a lot." said Greg.

"And what ever would make you think that I would be jealous?" asked Aliyah.

"Come on, I can see it. Whenever they start flirting with me to get to you, you get jealous." said Greg.

"You, my friend, are obviously seeing things. I think you're job starting to get to you. You're inhaling too many fumes and decomposition." said Aliyah. She knew well enough about Greg's job as a CSI. She also knew that he used to work as a DNA tech inside the lab.

"Whatever. You keep telling yourself that." said Greg.

"You're just trying to push my buttons aren't you? What makes you think that I won't spike your drink than take you home and torture you?" asked Aliyah.

"'Cause I know you. Besides, how do you know I wouldn't enjoy it?" asked Greg.

"You are a sick and twisted individual. Surprised no one's put you in a straight jacket, locked you up and thrown away the key." said Aliyah.

"Oh believe me, they've tried." said Greg.

"And obviously failed. 'Cause you're still sitting here talking to me." said Aliyah.

The dj beginning to talk caught their attention and everyone looked up at him.

"Alright people, I'm gonna slow things down just a little bit so guys, grab yourself a girl if you don't have one already and get your butts on the dance floor." he said.

"Care to take a break and dance with me?" asked Greg.

"I just started." said Aliyah.

"Hey, you heard the dj. He didn't specify that it had to be a girl who didn't work here." said Greg.

Aliyah thought about it for a minute.

"Alright." she said finally, walking out from behind the bar and following Greg out onto the dance floor as the dj started his next song. When she felt Greg place his hands on her waist, she could feel her heart racing in her chest but she tried to act normal.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, Be everything that you need, I love you more with every breath, Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful, 'Cause I'm counting on a new beginning, A reason for living, A deeper meaning, yeah_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, That'll make you wanna cry, The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty, That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection, Of the highest power and lonely hour, The tears devour you_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me_

_(I wanna stand with you on a mountain), (I wanna bathe with you in the sea), (I wanna lay like this forever), (Until the sky falls down on me)_

_Oh, can't you see it baby?, Don't have to close your eyes, 'Cause it's standing right before you, All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy, I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, Be everything that you need, I love you more with every breath, Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me_

_(I wanna stand with you on a mountain), (I wanna bathe with you in the sea), (I wanna lay like this forever), (Until the sky falls down on me)_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain _

Aliyah started to walk off the dance floor but Greg wouldn't allow it, keeping his hands on her waist and preventing her from walking away.

"One more dance." he said.

Aliyah couldn't really argue. She did enjoy dancing with him whenever they got the chance. He wasn't like most guys, he was actually a gentleman.

_You make me sick, I want you and I'm hating it, Got me lit like a candlestick, Get too hot when you touch the tip I'm feeling it I gotta get a grip, And its, driving me crazy baby dont you quit, Cant get enough of it, You got me goin again, Baby, you got me goin again, You make me sick_

_He was doin 8 0 on the freeway, In the 6 double 0 bumpin Isley, He was gettin kinda close kinda touch-ay, Guess, he had a little too much Hennessey, He told me that he wanna go home  
with me up on the hill to my condo, Told me he'd keep it all on the low-low, But I told him "Boo, I don't really know though", He got closer to me... it started gettin deep, He had me in a zone when he started to show me things, I never saw before, Baby was cool but I knew it was game, Hell of a cool but you men are the same, The way he licked his lips and touched my hips, I knew that he was slick_

_You make me sick, I want you and I'm hating it, Got me lit like a candlestick, Get too hot when you touch the tip I'm feeling it I gotta get a grip, And its, driving me crazy baby dont you quit, Cant get enough of it, You got me goin again, Baby, you got me goin again, You make me sick_  
_  
So hot n the 6 now, so hot, Had to roll all the windows down, Isley got me thinkin bout the sheets now, Wonderin should I really take it there now, He told me he would make it worth it, I'm thinkin, how many times have I heard this, Kinda funny, but I wasn't even nervous, All his slick ass lines were kinda workin, I felt my knees get weak...his body was callin me, Just couldn't take the heat, Anyway it was 2 or 3, I had to get out the streets, Baby was cool but I knew it was game, He was to smooth to be screamin my name, Even though we made the best of it, I still told him this...._

_You make me sick, I want you and I'm hating it, Got me lit like a candlestick, Get too hot when you touch the tip I'm feeling it I gotta get a grip, And its, driving me crazy baby dont you quit, Cant get enough of it, You got me goin again, Baby, you got me goin again, You make me sick_

_You make me sick, I want you and I'm hating it, Got me lit like a candlestick, Get too hot when you touch the tip I'm feeling it I gotta get a grip, And its, driving me crazy baby dont you quit, Cant get enough of it, You got me goin again, Baby, you got me goin again, You make me sick_

_You make me sick, I want you and I'm hating it, Got me lit like a candlestick, Get too hot when you touch the tip I'm feeling it I gotta get a grip, And its, driving me crazy baby dont you quit, Cant get enough of it, You got me goin again, Baby, you got me goin again, You make me sick_

_Can't... no no no no no no, Oh, you make me sick, I want you and I'm hatin it... hatin it... hatin it...._

_

* * *

_

Aliyah's shift had ended not long ago and instead of letting her call a cab, Greg had offered to take her home himself. However, instead of taking her home right away and them calling it a night, they were now sitting in a secluded area on the outskirts of Vegas and were laying next to each other on the hood of his car, staring up at the sky. It was still dark enough out that they could still see the stars.

"You ever do things like this as a kid?" asked Aliyah.

"Sometimes. What about you?" asked Greg, turning his head to look over at her.

"Yeah, with my dad. He'd take me up onto the roof and we would lay up there for hours just looking up at the stars. Mom never agreed with it but she never stopped him. Guess 'cause she saw it was something that made me happy. Never really have to the urge to do it anymore." said Aliyah.

"Why not?" asked Greg.

"Well usually when I get off work, I don't usually let some guy offer me a ride than drive me to a secluded area to stargaze." said Aliyah, looking over at him.

"Well I'm not just some guy. You can trust me." said Greg.

"I know, otherwise I wouldn't have let you drive me out here. I wouldn't have even gotten in the car." said Aliyah, smiling. "Besides, I bet you bring a lot of girls out here."

"Actually, no. Just the special one." said Greg.

There was something about the look in Greg's eyes that suddenly made her heart melt and she found it difficult to breathe. She couldn't even find herself able enough to break eye contact. She had the sudden urge to kiss him.

That's when he leaned over and saved her the trouble and he kissed her instead. It caught her by surprise. His lips were so soft and the kiss was so gentle that it was almost as if his lips weren't even touching hers. She couldn't help but give in and kiss him back, one hand moving up to rest on the side of his face while the other moved to his back, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and she welcomed it, meeting it with her own. She heard him moan into her mouth. She deepened the kiss, letting him know how much she wanted this, how much she wanted him.

Just then, they were interrupted by the ringing of his cellphone. He reluctantly pulled away than pulled out his cell, answering it.

"Sanders." he said. He waited for the other person to speak. "Alright, I'll be right there." he said before hanging up, looking back at Aliyah. "Guess it's not a slow night after all." he told her, the disappointment showing in his eyes.

"It's okay. We'll just have to try again next time." said Aliyah.

"I'm really sorry." said Greg.

"Don't be. The wait just makes it that much worthwhile." said Aliyah, smiling up at him, her hand still on his cheek. "I'll wait as long as it takes. I believe you're worth it."

Greg smiled up at her. He kissed her once more before the two of them climbed back in the car and he took her home.

* * *

Greg pulled up to Aliyah's house and pulled up into the driveway before stopping. She didn't get out just yet, choosing instead to remain sitting with him in his car for a little while longer. She wasn't ready to be rid of his company just yet and he didn't seem in a hurry for her to go.

"I'd invite you in but..." she said, trailing off.

"Yeah. This job really takes a toll on your personal life." said Greg.

"Well like I said, I will wait as long as it takes." said Aliyah as she scooted closer to him.

"You really think I'm worth it? You could find someone else by the time you're done waiting for me, maybe someone better." said Greg.

"I know you are. And I don't want anyone else. I want you." said Aliyah. She kissed him one more time, long and hard. "I wish you hadn't got called in. I was looking forward to finishing what we started."

"I could come by after shift." said Greg.

"I'd like that." said Aliyah, giving him a quick kiss before climbing out of the car, pausing as she held the door open. "I'll leave my door unlocked for you." she said before closing the door and walking up to her house, pulling her keys out and unlocking the door, glancing back at him before going inside. Closing the door behind her, she placed her keys and purse on the table before moving to her bedroom, changing into her silk nightgown than heading into the kitchen and getting herself something to drink. She walked into her bedroom, setting her drink on the table by her bed and climbed into bed. She layed down and sleep came in no time at all.

At least a few hours must have passed before Aliyah woke up. She wasn't sure what had woke her until she heard noises coming from her living room. As quietly as she could, she climbed out of bed and went to inspect what the noise was. She figured that it could be Greg coming in. She had told him that she would leave the door unlocked. However, as she walked into the living room where she had heard the noise come from, she saw nothing. She started to think that maybe it was just her imagination, until she felt someone grab her from behind. She went to scream but the voice she heard made her stop.

"Told you I'd come by." said Greg.

"Oh my God, Greg! You scared me half to death!" yelled Aliyah as she pulled out of his hold and smacked his arm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." said Greg but he didn't bother hidden the smile on his face.

"I should shoot you now just for that. Don't you know you shouldn't sneak up on people, especially when they're still half asleep? Good way to get yourself killed." said Aliyah as she headed back to her bedroom.

"Hey, I am a CSI. I've seen things you couldn't imagine. Besides, you wouldn't shoot me." said Greg as he followed her.

"Don't bet on it. I could shoot you and argue that it was self-defense, I thought you were an intruder." said Aliyah, getting back into bed. She felt a weight on the other side of the bed and than an arm wrap around her, pulling her close.

"And here I was starting to think that you were falling for me." said Greg.

"I am but you still shouldn't push you're luck. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep." said Aliyah.

"Thought you wanted to finish what we started?" asked Greg.

"Not right now Greg. I'm too tired, thanks to you." said Aliyah.

"Well, then, let me make it up to you." said Greg, his hand slowly traveling down her arm.

"You can make it up to me by letting me go to sleep." said Aliyah as she felt his hand reach her side before slipping under her nightgown. In truth, she didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to continue, she wanted them to finish what they had started earlier. She then felt his lips on her shoulder, slowly kissing his way to her neck.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Greg woke up in the bed alone but he could smell an enticing scent wafting through the air and he followed after it. He walked into the kitchen to find Aliyah standing over the stove cooking breakfast, clad in her silk nightgown and matching silk robe. She was dancing to a song on her cd play and didn't seem to have noticed him yet so he leaned against the doorway and watched her.

_If we stop to gaze upon a star, People talk about how bad we are..., Ours is not an easy age, We're like tigers in a cage, What a Town Without Pity can do.._

_The young have problems Many problems, We need an understanding heart.., Why don't they help us, try to help us, Before this clay and granite planet falls apart..._

_Take these eager lips and hold me fast.., I'm afraid this kind of joy can't last, How can we keep love alive, How can anything survive, When these little minds tear you in two.., What a town Without Pity can do.._

Aliyah danced her way over to the fridge, opening it. She used the door to support herself as she moved her hips, did a few slow dips down and back up again, grabbing what she needed and moving back over to the stove. Greg decided to make himself know and joined her in her dancing, playing his body against hers and moving with her.  
_  
How can we keep love alive, How can anything survive, When these little minds tear you in two.., What a town Without Pity can do.. _

Both Aliyah and Greg both couldn't help but laugh a little as they remained close, not that either minded. They were actually enjoying the contact. Then after a short while, Aliyah pulled away and went back to her cooking. Greg moved to stand next to her.

"I didn't even realize you were awake. I figured you would still wanna sleep awhile longer. I **was** gonna serve this to you in bed." said Aliyah.

"I can always go back." said Greg.

"What's the point now? You've done ruined my breakfast plans." said Aliyah playfully as she placed everything on plates and turned off the stove.

"Well, I'm touched by the idea and your thoughtfulness." said Greg.

"I'm sure you are." said Aliyah. She picked up the plates and went to put them on the table but Greg stopped her by throwing his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him.

"You know that I am Ali." said Greg, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Yes I do." said Aliyah, glancing over at him. "And since when do you call me Ali?"

"Since last night actually. Remember?" asked Greg as he watched her set the plates on the table.

"How could I not? You almost give me a heart attack after waking me up, wouldn't let me go back to sleep and after some enticing on your part, we end up finishing what we had started while out in the middle of nowhere, laying on the hood of your car while stargazing. 'Course, I really wasn't paying attention to the noises you were making. Couldn't exactly do that with some of things you were doing to me." said Aliyah, causing Greg to blush a little and it made her smile even more. She walked over to the fridge, pulling out a container of orange juice and pouring them both a glass, bringing them to the table and setting them down. "So, they gonna end up calling you again tonight, rudely interrupting anything we might be doing?"

"No. My boss promised me the night off and said that if they need any help, they'll get someone from days. And just to be safe, I shut off my phone." said Greg.

"Good, 'cause as it so happens, I have the night off as well. And my phone has been shut off as well and I even took out the battery." said Aliyah as she sat down to eat.

"You know, this breakfast does look good, but it's not exactly the breakfast I had in mind." said Greg as he followed suit and sat down as well, looking over at her and winking.

"Maybe not but after me slaving over that hot stove, you better eat it or you won't get any after breakfast dessert." said Aliyah.

"You are a cruel, cruel woman." said Greg as he picked up his fork and began to eat.

The rest of the time was spend eating silently, the day looking more promising for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction to Friends

A few days had passed since Aliyah and Greg had spend their days off together. They rarely got to see each other now. It seemed like they were both working more hours, which in Greg's case was true. The crime lab had gotten a new hot case a couple days ago, a new serial killer. It seemed like Greg was having to spend more and more of his time at the lab. Aliyah was understanding though. She knew it was his job to help get these guys off the streets but she couldn't say that she didn't itch to be able to spend time with him. The only time she usually saw him was when he got off shift when he would come to her place and most of that time was spent sleeping. One night, she had found herself laying next to him in bed as he slept just so she could spend time with him. Greg had told her later on that waking up to her laying beside him had brightened his mood since his shift ended. He told her that ever since the serial killer had shown up, things had been a little rough at the lab and waking up to see her had made everything seem better. Aliyah was glad that she could affect him like that, that she could make him feel better without doing anything except be there with him.

People at the club had started to notice mild changes in Aliyah when she would come in for her shift. She had denied them all when they would question her about it but she wasn't sure they even believed her. She wouldn't have but she didn't want them to know about her and Greg just yet. It wasn't that she was ashamed or that she didn't care for him because she did, she just wasn't sure if it would last or not. She hoped that it would, she wanted it to. She didn't know how long she would be able to hide it before everyone found out, she didn't even want to hide it but she wasn't even sure where her and Greg really stood, how he truly felt about her. She hoped that she found out soon or it was going to drive her mad.

Aliyah headed in for her shift early because she had agreed to help the owner set things up for tonight. They were having a band come in and perform. They had sold tickets and they were sold-out within a few days. She had managed to snag a few in case Greg was able to make it. As it turned out, he told her that he and some of co-workers had that day off so she had given him the tickets with his promise that they would be there. She was excited that she would be able to see him and be able to spend time with him without it involving him sleeping. And she would be meeting some of his friends. She couldn't help but wonder what they would think of her. As she walked into the club, she could see the owner already setting up some of the equipment for the band.

"Hey Johnnie, let me give you a hand." said Aliyah as she set her stuff down behind the bar than moved onto the stage to help.

"Thanks Aliyah, I could use some help." said Johnnie.

"So what do think? Think this band's gonna be a hit?" asked Aliyah.

"I hope so. I've heard that these guys are pretty good, although I haven't heard them before. Guess I'll get to tonight." said Johnnie.

"Yeah, same here." said Aliyah.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you. Who were those tickets for that you snagged?" asked Johnnie.

"Just some friends of mine." said Aliyah.

"Really? One of those friends wouldn't happen to be that Greg fella that's always in here would it?" asked Johnnie.

"Yes, actually, he is." said Aliyah, knowing she couldn't deny it since he was. "And he's bringing some of his friends."

"I figured. I could tell that something was going on between the two of you." said Johnnie.

"I don't know what you mean." said Aliyah, trying to act ignorant.

"Come on Ali, anyone with a brain stem can see that there's chemistry between you two. It's obvious the way you act with him, the way he acts around you. If you haven't acted on it yet I suggest you do so before it's too late. That boy's crazy about you, any fool with two eyes can see it." said Johnnie.

Aliyah stared at Johnnie for a moment than couldn't help at smile.

Time came for the band and everyone else to arrive. The club became packed quickly and there was barely enough room to move around. Aliyah made sure that she kept a eye out for Greg and she immediately spotted him in the crowd, making his way toward her where she stood behind the bar.

"Hey." said Aliyah in greeting once he was able to reach her, the smile clear on her face.

"Hey. Pretty crowded in here tonight." said Greg.

"Yeah. Sold out. You're lucky I was able to get any tickets." said Aliyah.

"Yeah, thanks for those by the way. I'd like you meet some of my friends and co-workers. This is Nick, Riley, Catherine and Ray. Guys, this is Aliyah." said Greg.

"Nice to meet you Aliyah, Greg spoken a lot about you." said Catherine.

"Really? He's told me a lot about you guys as well. It's nice to finally meet you all." said Aliyah.

"Same here Aliyah." said Nick.

"Hey Aliyah!"

Aliyah turned to the owner of the voice, the club owner Johnnie.

"Time to get this show on the road!" he said as he tossed her a microphone.

Aliyah caught it and turned it on before climbing up on the bar, standing in the middle of it so that everyone could see her.

"Alright everyone, can you give me your attention for a minute?" she said into the mic, waiting until everyone's attention was on her. "Thank you. I hope that you all came down for the same reason and I hope that that reason isn't just to see Johnnie and me. I hope that the reason you all are here are to this band that we have here for you tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you paramore!" she yelled as the band started playing and everyone cheered. She turned off the mic, tossing it to Johnnie that went back to where Greg and his friends stood, climbing off the bar and standing beside Greg.

"Well I got a lot to say to you, Yeah, I got a lot to say, I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, Keeping them here, And it makes no sense at all;

"They taped over your mouth, Scribbled out the truth with their lies, Your little spies, (Oh it makes no sense at all), They taped over your mouth, Scribbled out the truth with their lies, Your little spies, (Oh it makes no sense at all);

"Nothing compares to, a quiet evening alone, Just the one two, of us who's counting on, That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again, Let's be more than this..."

"Alright I wanna see you movin'!" yelled the singer, Hayley Williams.

"If you want to play it like a game, Well, come on, come on, let's play, 'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending, Than have to forget you for one whole minute;

"They taped over your mouth, Scribbled out the truth with their lies, Your little spies, They taped over your mouth, Scribbled out the truth with their lies, Your little spies..."

"And let's go!" yelled Hayley and the crowd cheered her and sang along.

"Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, crush;

"Nothing compares to, a quiet evening alone, Just the one two, of us who's counting on, That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again, Let's be more than, This now..."

"I wanna hear some noise Las Vegas!" yelled Hayley and the crowd cheered louder.

"Rock and roll, baby, Don't you know that we're all alone now, I need something to sing about, Rock and roll, hey, Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now, I need something to sing about, Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now, Gimme something to sing about;

"Nothing compares to, a quiet evening alone, Just the one two, of us who's counting on, That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again, Let's be more than, No, oh;

"Nothing compares to, a quiet evening alone, Just the one two, of us who's counting on, That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again, Oh oh, more than this, oh, Oooh, oooh......"

As soon as Hayley finished singing and the band stopped playing, everyone in the crowd was cheering and applauding, some even whistling.

"Alright, we're gonna slow things down a bit." said Hayley as the band started playing the next song.

There were a few couples who started dancing together as the band started the song. Greg took Aliyah by the hand and pulled her closer to him and they started dancing together as well, his eyes never leaving hers and her eyes never leaving his.

"I am finding out, That maybe I was wrong, That I've fallen down, And I can't do this alone, Stay with me, This is what I need, please;

"Sing us a song, And we'll sing it back to you, We could sing our own, But what would it be without you?

"I am nothing now, And it's been so long, Since I've heard a sound, A sound of my only hope, This time, I will be listening;

"Sing us a song, And we'll sing back to you (audience: We'll sing it back to you), We could sing our own, But what would it be without you?;

"This heart, it beats, Beats for only you, This heart, it beats, Beats for only you, oh;

"This heart, it beats, Beats for only you, My heart is yours, This heart, it beats, Beats for only you, My heart, is yours, (My heart, it beats for you);

"This heart, it beats, Beats for only you, My heart is yours, This heart, it beats, Beats for only you, My heart, my heart is yours, My heart is yours, My heart is yours, My heart is.."

* * *

Aliyah, Greg, Nick, Riley, Ray and Catherine had stayed for the entire set than when the band finished, Johnnie told Aliyah that she could go ahead and leave since she had come in early to help him so she had left with Greg and his friends. They took her to what Riley told her was the diner where they would all hang out at after shift. Aliyah was enjoying the time she was spending with Greg and his friends as she listened to them tell stories of their normal days at the lab.

"No way! You have got to pulling my chain!" said Aliyah as she listened to Catherine tell one of her tales about Greg.

"I swear to God, he came dancing out of the DNA lab with that headdress on his head. And the look on Grissom's face when he saw him." said Catherine.

They all couldn't help but laugh at Greg's expense.

"And you know, the sad thing is, it didn't stop there. It just got worse." said Nick.

"Oh please, do tell." said Aliyah.

"Okay, well, there was this one time I did this thing for the department newsletter that wasn't done intentionally. Greggo here took it upon himself to make what I can only imagine to be hundreds of copies and handed them out all over the lab. I came close to killing him and the lab come close to being one lab rat short." said Nick.

"I can imagine but in all fairness, I'm sure it was all in good fun. And, as we can all clearly see, you didn't kill him." said Aliyah.

"Yeah, well, thanks to that newsletter, I gained myself a stalker." said Nick.

"Yikes." said Aliyah.

"Yeah. Nothing like an innocent little newsletter to draw out a stalker." said Nick.

"Hey, you're still here. Stop complaining." said Aliyah.

"I think I'm liking this girl. She's a keeper." said Catherine.

"Why thank you Catherine, that makes me a whole lot better. I thought I was gonna have to work hard to impress you guys." said Aliyah.

"Nah. I think I speak for all of us when I say from what Greg has already told us about you, you've already made a good impression of us." said Riley.

"Thanks Riley." said Aliyah.

"Well, what do you say to us getting out of here and us girls go have a girls day out and let the boys have fun by themselves?" asked Catherine.

"I'm all for it. What about you Aliyah?" asked Riley.

"I'm game, count me in." said Aliyah.

"Alright, let's go." said Catherine as she motioned for the check.

"Oh hey, I got this covered." said Aliyah as she took the check from the waiter.

"You know you can stop trying to impress us." said Nick.

"I'm not. Can't a girl do something nice for her new friends?" asked Aliyah as she paid for all of them.

"My bad." said Nick, holding his hands up in surrender.

They all headed out together and stopped just outside, Greg and Aliyah stepping off to the side.

"You know, I was looking forward to spending some time alone with you." said Greg.

"Oh trust me, you'll get plenty of that later." said Aliyah, winking at him. "So what do say, meet back at my place?"

"Sounds good to me." said Greg, giving her a quick kiss before they went their separate ways.

Aliyah joined up with Catherine and Riley and they took off walking down the strip.

"So Aliyah, what are your intentions for our Greggy?" asked Catherine.

"What do you mean?" asked Aliyah.

"I mean, do you intend on marry him? Do you plan on being with him for years? Months? Weeks? Do you love him?" asked Catherine.

"Whoa, I don't know about marriage. I mean, we just starting dating, let's not get ahead of ourselves. And yes, I do want to be with him years, maybe even forever. Do I love him? Yeah, I guess I do. I mean, I've never felt this way about anyone else the way I feel about him." said Aliyah.

"Well, that's good to hear. And just so you know, if you ever hurt him, we hurt you more." said Catherine.

"Got it. But I don't think you have to worry about me hurting him. I don't think I could, not intentionally anyway." said Aliyah.

"Good. Now that we got that cleared up, what do you girls wanna do first?" asked Catherine.

"I say we do some shopping, get some outfits that'll make the guys drool." said Riley.

"Riley, you read my mind." said Catherine.

"Mine too." said Aliyah.

"Yeah and think we both know what you have in mind and what you'll be doing in it." said Riley.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Aliyah, trying to act innocent.

"Yeah right." said Catherine and Riley at the same time, giving all three a good laugh.

A few hours later, once the girls were done shopping and having fun on the Strip, Aliyah went home to find Greg already sitting on the front steps of her porch, waiting on her. She couldn't help but smile as she paid the cab driver than got out and walked up to her house. Greg stood up as she walked up.

"Why am I not surprised to see you already here waiting for me?" asked Aliyah.

"I was hoping you would get back sooner. I've been waiting for you for almost an hour." said Greg.

"Sorry, the girls and I did some shopping." said Aliyah.

"I can see that." said Greg, motioning to the shopping back in her hand. "So, what's in the bag?"

"It's a surprise. And trust me, you'll like it." said Aliyah, winking at him before heading up to the front door.

"So it's for me?" asked Greg.

"Kind of." said Aliyah as she unlocked the door and they walked inside. She waited for Greg to get inside before closing the door behind him and locking it back. "Wait here." she said before walking into her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

Greg sat on the couch and waited patiently, or as patiently as he could. He could feel his heart racing in anticipation. Or maybe it was racing because he was falling for this girl. Or maybe both.

A few minutes later, Aliyah emerged from the bedroom wearing a black lace-trimmed silk slip with a matching robe. As she walked towards him, she saw him swallow hard. She had to work hard to keep the grin off her face as she moved to straddle his hips. She stared into his eyes as she slowly leaned forward and kissed him. She felt his hand on her thigh make it's way underneath the garment but she stopped it when she grabbed his hands and forced them over head head, pinning them back against the couch and tangling her fingers with his.

"Oh no, you're gonna have to work for this one." she teased after pulling out of the kiss.

"You're gonna torture me, aren't you?" asked Greg as she started kissing on his neck.

"Not as much as I'd like to but yeah." said Aliyah before going deeply kissing him.

Some time later found the two of them laying together in bed, a thin sheet of sweat covering both and they were breathing heavily. Aliyah was still clothed, minus the robe while Greg was clad only in his boxers. Somehow they had managed to make it to the bedroom and the bed, they just couldn't really remember how but they didn't seem to care how.

"So, I take it that you enjoyed my little surprise." said Aliyah.

"What do you think?" asked Greg, turning his head to look at her.

"I think I'm gonna have to surprise you more often from now on." said Aliyah, smiling.

Greg returned her smile.

Aliyah moved over closer to him, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him and he did the same.

* * *

_~Please review and tell me what you think. I have more planned and hopefully coming soon. Could use a few ideas on how the story should progress. I'm hoping to make this story as long as my others, if not more. Anyway, rate and review please._


	3. Chapter 3: Doubts & Admissions

It was a nice day out and it was a day that felt like nothing could ever go wrong. Despite the fact it was a nice day, Greg and Aliyah were content to just sit inside his apartment and spend it together. They had decided that instead of going back to Aliyah's place like they usually did, they went to Greg's apartment instead, after some gentle persuasion from Aliyah. They were currently sitting on his couch watching a movie, Aliyah laying in Greg's arms with her head on his chest. She was barely paying attention to the movie, intent on listening to the beating of his heart. She loved to listen to Greg's heartbeat. She found it fascinating for some reason. It was sometimes the last thing she heard before going to sleep and was always the first thing she heard when she woke up the next morning. As she listened to the sounds of his chest, she played with the buttons of his shirt. She didn't undo them, just simply fiddling with them.

Ever since she had hung out with Catherine and Riley last week and Catherine had asked her those questions, which she had answered truthfully, something had been bothering her. She couldn't help but wonder if Greg even felt the same way about her or if they just shared different feelings for each other. She had been wanting to ask him about it but she just couldn't find to courage. She just couldn't bring herself to ask him something like that. She was afraid of the answer. She enjoyed her time with Greg more than anything and she felt things for him that she had never felt for anyone else. She didn't want to be hurt again, especially if it was by Greg. She didn't think that she could take it. She needed to know the truth and she hoped it wasn't anything she would regret.

"Greg, I need to ask you something." said Aliyah, deciding that it was now or never.

"What is it Ali?" asked Greg, sensing the distress in her voice.

"It's important and I need you to be honest with me." said Aliyah, hesitating for a moment. "What am I to you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Greg, confused as to why she was asking.

"Come on Greg." said Aliyah as she sat up so she could look him in the eyes, propping herself up on her elbow. "I need to know if this is serious, or if this is just a fling. I...I need to know if this is a mistake."

"What brought this on? What made you want to ask me this?" asked Greg.

"Nothing, forget it. I should go. Forget I even said anything." said Aliyah as she quickly got up and headed for the door.

"Ali, wait." said Greg, getting up and following her.

"Please don't follow me Greg. I need to be alone right now." said Aliyah without looking back at him as she walked out the door.

Greg stopped outside the door for a minute, at first wanting to listen and not follow her but then he knew he should try to stop her, to try and convince to stay. He saw her flag down a cab and had just opened the door as he was coming toward her.

"Ali, wait! Please don't go!" he called after her but he watched her climb in the cab and watched as it pulled away before he could reach it. He was too late. He could only watch as the lights from the cab faded into the distance, along with the woman he cared about more than anything.

* * *

"There was nothing I could do to stop her. She just got in the cab and took off." said Greg.

"Have you tried to call her? Stop by her place?" asked Catherine.

"Yeah but she won't take any of my calls and she keeps the door locked and shades drawn. I don't why she would suddenly pull away like that. I mean, was it something I did? Did I do something wrong? If it is, I'll do whatever it takes to get her back." said Greg.

"No, Greg, it's nothing you did. You did everything right and she was happy being with you." said Nick.

"Then what went wrong?" asked Greg.

"I think it started last week. I asked her some questions about her intentions for you. I asked her if she loved you, if she truly wanted to be with you, maybe get married. She wasn't sure about the marriage part just yet but she did say that she did want to be with you. She said that she loved you." said Catherine.

"Then why did she leave me like that?" asked Greg.

"My theory is, and I'm not good with the female psychie, but I'm guessing that she got scared. She was worried about how you really felt about her and I don't think she wanted to get hurt. Maybe she's been hurt too many times and is trying to keep it from happening again." said Ray.

Realization hit Greg like a ton of bricks and he finally understood. Now he knew why she had asked him what she was to him and then suddenly took off before he could answer.

"Go after her Greg, tell her how you feel." said Riley.

And Greg did just that. He didn't need to be told twice. He was out the door in a flash, getting in his car and heading off to find Aliyah. He reached into his pocket and dug out his cell and, instead of dialing Aliyah's number knowing she wouldn't answer, he called her boss Johnnie.

_"Hello?" _came the club owner's familiar voice.

"Yeah, Johnnie, it's Greg. I'm looking for Aliyah, is she there?" asked Greg.

_"Oh hey Greg. No, she's not working tonight. I gave her the night off. She looked kind of depressed. I haven't seen her like this in a while. Did something happen?" _asked Johnnie.

"Yeah, guess you could kind of say that. I'll explain later. Listen, do you know where she might be?" asked Greg.

_"No, I've tried calling her house to check on her but there was no answer and her cell is turned off. If anyone could know where she is, it'd be you. I'm willing to bet money on it. And wherever she is, she had to have taken a cab there 'cause she doesn't drive." _said Johnnie.

"Alright, thanks Johnnie." said Greg before hanging up. He knew that Aliyah only used one cab company. He quickly dialed the number and waited. There were advantages for being a CSI and he was glad that this was one of them when he heard someone answer the phone. "Yes, this is Greg Sanders with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I'm looking for someone of interest and I need your help. I know that she used your cab company and I need to know where she was dropped off at."

_"What is her name Mr. Sanders?" _asked the man on the other end.

"Aliyah Collins." said Greg, hoping and praying that he would find her in time for him to tell her how he truly felt about her.

There was a pause on the other end of the line and he could hear russeling of papers.

_"Okay Mr. Sanders, I have the destination where one of my cabbies dropped off your girl."_ said the guy.

"Where?" asked Greg desperately.

* * *

Aliyah stood alone where the cab had dropped her off hours ago. She lay on a blanket on the ground, lying on her back staring up at the stars. It wasn't the same as when she had done it with Greg but it helped to ease her mind a little. She thought back to all the memories she had with him before the night that she had run out on him. She cherished those memories more than anything in the world. She regretted running out on him like that but she wasn't sure she would ever be able to face him again. He had called her every day since then and even stopped by her house but she ignored him, hid from him. She could only imagine how she had hurt him and she didn't want to have to see it in his eyes. She had been stupid and she had ruined the one thing that she wanted more than anything. It left her with the worse feeling in the world and she wished that she could go back and change it but she knew that you can't change the past.

At the sound of a car pulling up next to her, she quickly sat up to see that it was Greg. She immediately stood up as she watched him park his car and shut it off before stepping out. He never took his eyes off her.

"What are you doing here Greg?" asked Aliyah, trying to keep her expression passive and hope he couldn't see through her.

"I was looking for you. You ran off without an explanation and I need to know why." said Greg.

"There's a reason that I've been ignoring your phone calls and your trips to my house." said Aliyah.

"I know. You were scared." said Greg.

Aliyah was taken aback. She suddenly had a feeling that he knew.

"What?" she asked, trying to sound angry that he would say something like that.

"Catherine told me, about what you told her. Now I know the reason why when you asked what you meant to me. You told Cath that you wanted to be with me. And you even told her that you loved me." said Greg as he walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Greg, I..." Aliyah started to speak but was silenced as Greg kissed her. She was surprised by it at first but then she allowed herself to melt into and even return it. She was disappointed when he pulled away a minute later.

"I love you too Ali." said Greg, shocking her into silence. "I want to be with you too, for as long as you want us to be together. And I hope that it'll be forever. I don't want us to ever be apart, I want us to always be together. The thought of you not being here with me, it hurts. I can't breath without you and I don't want to. I want you, and only you. I may not be able to give you everything you want but I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

This time, it was Aliyah's turn to silence Greg with a kiss. She held on strong, longer than he had, pulling away a few minutes later.

"I already have everything I want. You are everything I could ever want Greg. And I'm happy as long as I'm with you." she said, staring him in the eyes so he knew she was telling the truth.

Some time later found the two laying on the hood of Greg's car, staring up at the stars like they always did. Nothing else in the world mattered to them, just being with each other. Greg had even turned off his cell so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Aliyah looked over at Greg and stared at him for a minute while he stared up at the night sky. He must have sensed her watching him because a moment later, he looked over at her.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you the other night. You're right, I was scared. I didn't know how you felt about me and I guess after what I told Catherine, I started wondering about how you felt and I guess I thought about it too much that I started to wonder if maybe I was just a temporary thing for you, just some girl you had sex with and when you were tired of me, you'd take off." she said.

"Ali, you're way more than that to me. And this is anything but temporary, at least I hope it is." said Greg.

"I know that now. I'm really glad that I met you and I should have never doubted you." said Aliyah.

"Damn right." said Greg with a smile, cracking a joke.

Aliyah couldn't help but smile back. She had never felt happier than she did right now just being here with Greg like this. She couldn't thing of anything better.

"You know, I don't know about you but I'm having the strangest sense of deja vu." she said.

"Yeah, me too. Only now, since we both turned our phones off, no one can interrupt us." said Greg.

"Really? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Aliyah, grinning.

"Oh I think I am." said Greg as he leaned over and kissed her, pulling her against him.

Aliyah kissed back, putting her arms around him and pulling him almost impossibly closer. She couldn't think of anything more right at the moment and she didn't want to. She heard him moan deep in his throat when she ground her hips against his and she knew where they went from here. There was no turning back now and she didn't have any desire to. Then a thought sprung to mind and she pushed him away for a minute, sitting up and she watched him do the same.

"Greg, wait. I have something really important to ask. And no, it's nothing like the other night. I want you to be honest and you're not going to hurt my feelings if you say no. I know that the other night was the first time that I've ever been to your apartment, since we spend most of our time at my house. I know that we've known each other for quite a while now but we've only been together a few months. This is a question that's been in the back of my mind for some time now and I know that it's probably moving a little fast but I want to know. Would you move in with me?" she asked.

"Are you serious?" asked Greg, slightly surprised.

"I've never been more serious. You're always at my house so I guess it only makes sense for you to move in with me. It would mean a lot to me but I'll understand if you don't want to." said Aliyah.

"I want to." said Greg.

"Really?" asked Aliyah.

"Yeah. There's nothing I'd like more. I love being with you and whenever I'm away from you, I can't help but wonder if I'll get to see you again. Being with you is the greatest thing I've ever felt and I don't want to lose that. Besides, if we're gonna be together, I think us moving in together is the next logical step." said Greg.

Aliyah couldn't help herself as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Greg, you have no idea how happy this makes me feel." she said.

"If it's as happy as it makes me than I think I do." said Greg as he hugged her back. "I love you so much."

"I know but I love you more." said Aliyah, deciding she would mess with him before they pulled apart.

"Oh no, no I love you more." said Greg.

"I don't think so. I love you more." said Aliyah, poking him in the chest.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I love you more." said Greg, giving her side a gentle squeeze and making her giggle.

"Okay, okay, you win. You love me more." said Aliyah, not having any desire to be tickled at the moment.

"Mmm, I love it when I win. So, what do I get for winning?" asked Greg.

"Well, why don't we go back to your apartment and I'll show you what you win." said Aliyah, seductively running her hand slowly up his leg than stopping at his crotch than getting off the hood and walking toward the passenger seat.

"Oh that was cruel. You shouldn't tease a man like that." said Greg as he got down and headed over to the driver seat.

Aliyah just smiled at him before getting in the car and he followed her in, starting the car and driving away, heading toward his apartment.

* * *

**Author's note:**_ I couldn't resist giving this two a playful nature, I think it's cute and it suits them both. I remember in a previous season, I believe it was season two, where Nick walks in to find Greg on the phone with a girlfriend while sitting in the DNA lab and he keeps saying "no I love you more" and I kind of used that for inspiration here. I thought it went well with the moment and shows a different side to the two. We all know that Greg has his own playful side and it's good to see him find a girl with as much of a playful nature as he has. Relationships can't be completely serious, they have to have a little playfulness thrown in. Greg deserves someone who he has some things in common with but also someone who is slightly different and who knows how to handle him(I know I would!*wink wink*). _

_Anyway, there'll be another chapter along soon. Please feel free to leave a review.  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing Will Come Between Us

Usually she took a cab into work, simply because she didn't like to drive. It wasn't that she couldn't drive, she just didn't trust other drivers. She had seen enough accidents to know what can happen. That's why she usually took a cab to work but tonight, he offered to drop her off on his way to work and she happily accepted. And at the moment, the two were sitting in his car outside the club. She still had a little bit of time before she had to go in and he had told her that he was just going to meet up with Riley at the scene so it bought them a little time.

"I guess this is where we part ways, for now." said Aliyah.

"I really wish we didn't have to. I can't stand being away from you." said Greg, his head on the side of her neck and his thumb gently stroking her cheek.

"I know but we have to go to work. Besides, you'll see me again afterwards." said Aliyah, one hand resting on top of his as it cradled the side of her face.

"I know but sometimes I can't help being afraid that I might not, that every time you go to work might be last time I see you." said Greg.

"Greg, nothing is gonna happen to me. I'm with friends all night. You know they aren't gonna let anything happen to me." said Aliyah.

"Yes I do but you haven't seen some of the things I've seen." said Greg.

"Greg, honey, it's sweet that you worry about me but do us both a favor and please stop worrying so much. I'll be fine. If anything was to happen, you would be the first person I call. Okay? Now, stop worrying and go do your job. I'll be here when you get off. I promise." said Aliyah, leaning over and giving him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Greg, pulling her in for another kiss, making it last longer this time. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing. You should get going before you're late and Riley kicks my ass." said Aliyah, giving him one last quick kiss before climbing out of the car and heading toward the club.

"Hey Ali!" Greg called out his open window after her, making her turn back to him. "Wait up for me?"

"You know I will." said Aliyah, smiling at him.

Greg returned the smile than watched as she headed inside before he pulled out and headed to meet up with Riley.

Aliyah walked behind the bar, setting down her stuff. She could see Johnnie already busy serving people and she could tell it was pretty crowded tonight. She got busy serving people standing at the bar patiently waiting for a drink. As she walked over to the cash register to put money in it, Johnnie walked up beside.

"So, what took you so long coming in?" he asked.

"Greg and I had to have a little talk. He doesn't like being away from me and he's worried something might happen to me." said Aliyah.

"You tell him I'd never let anything happen to you?" asked Johnnie.

"Yes and he knows that but I guess that sort of thing comes with his job. He sees things that we don't have to and I guess it scares him to imagine that it could happen to someone he cares about. He told me that they lost a friend a few months ago, shot and killed in his car by someone they trusted." said Aliyah.

"Wow. That couldn't have been easy for them." said Johnnie.

"I don't think it was. He said their boss, Gil Grissom, left not long afterwards. I can't blame for worrying sometimes. It's a dangerous world we live in." said Aliyah before getting back to work.

The night dragged on like any other usual night. Nothing major happened but Aliyah did see some of her friends that she had made over her time being a bartender and they even shared a drink or two. She was actually glad that she had moved to Vegas. She wouldn't trade these people for anything in world and she couldn't ask for anything more. She had new friends, true friends and she had fallen in love with a man that she was positive was the one. He was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She had never had that before but she was glad that she had found it now. And she was willing to do anything, sacrifice anything to keep things the way they were. When she had first told herself that, she had no idea how much her words and how much she would be put the test.

Over the duration of her shift, Aliyah had received several calls from Greg, which she had taken them all and they had talked nonstop until they were forced to return to work. Greg had intended on picking her up from the club after work but on their last phone call, he had told her that he might be late getting off so they had agreed to just meet up at her house, soon to be their house, instead so after her shift ended, Aliyah took a cab home. She was planning on making something for them to eat but decided it best just to wait until Greg got off so it wouldn't be cold. Instead, she decided upon a shower and headed into the bathroom. The hot water felt good against her skin and she took her time. Once she had washed herself, she turned off the water, dried off than threw on her bathrobe and headed back to the livingroom, still towel drying her hair. When she got to the livingroom, she saw someone sitting on the couch but it wasn't Greg. She dropped the towel in surprise.

"Hello again Aliyah. It's been, what? Almost three years since you ran away?" asked the man.

"You know I didn't run away. I left, to get away from you." said Aliyah.

"No, you abandoned me. Everyone else used you and cheated you but I, I actually cared about you and you left me." said the man, getting up and moving toward her.

"You followed me, you stalked me. I tried a restraining order but it didn't work, so I left. I had no choice Jeff. You left me no choice." said Aliyah as she backed away from him until she ran into the wall and had nowhere else to go.

"There is always a choice for us Aliyah." said Jeff, standing in front of her, his face barely an inch from hers.

"There is no us, there never was and never will be." said Aliyah.

Just then, the front door opened and Greg walked in.

"Hey Ali, I'm home..." he started but stopped when he saw Aliyah pinned back against a wall with another man standing in front of her.

"Greg." said Aliyah, slipping past Jeff and over to Greg, holding on to his arms as he placed his hands on her waist, her body pressed against his seeking protection.

"So this is the new man in you life huh? Doesn't look like much to me." said Jeff.

"I want you to leave Jeff, now. And don't come back. Just leave us alone." said Aliyah.

Jeff seemed to comply as he walked toward the door. He paused for a moment, like he wanted to say something but then he opened the door and walked out, closing the door again behind him.

Aliyah slowly started to relax once he was gone, burying her face in Greg chest.

"Are you alright Ali? Did he hurt you?" asked Greg, his voice full of concern.

"No, I'm fine. I was just scared. I'm glad you came in when you did." said Aliyah, trying not to imagine what he would have done if Greg hadn't come in when he had.

"Who was he?" asked Greg.

"Just an old stalker of mine that I haven't seen in three years. I thought I'd gotten rid of him." said Aliyah.

"Apparently not well enough." said Greg.

"Yeah." said Aliyah. She then noticed a different scent coming off him, one that she wasn't used to when he got off work. It was a good smell. She sniffed and caught another whiff of it. "You smell good."

"Yeah, I took a shower before I left the lab. Trust me, you didn't want to caught a whiff what I smelled like before." said Greg.

"I'll take your word for it. Come on, I'll make us something to eat. I know you're hungry." said Aliyah, taking him by the hand and leading him to the kitchen.

"Baby, you don't have to do that." said Greg as they walked into the kitchen.

"I know, I want to. Besides, it'll help me relax after that little surprise." said Aliyah as she went about to making them some food.

Greg merrily watched her, sitting down at the table. He was curious to know more about this guy but he didn't want to upset Aliyah more than she already was. He would wait patiently for the right time to ask. Or maybe he didn't have to ask her. He was a CSI afterall. He could just find out for himself, maybe ask Brass for a favor. It wasn't that he wanted to go behind her back, he just felt like it was the better option rather than confronting her about and making things worse. He needed to know more about this guy so that he could keep her safe from him. He didn't want her to feel like she had to look over her shoulder every five minutes every time she went somewhere and live in fear. He didn't want that for her. He wanted her to be happy and he would anything to see that happen.

"You know, I'm actually a bit surprised that you're not questioning me about Jeff." said Aliyah as she finished their food and set the plates on the table.

"I know you'll tell me when you're ready. Besides, I'm not that curious." said Greg.

"Most guys would be wanting to know more about a guy that is stalking their girlfriend." said Aliyah.

"I trust you. And I'm not like most guys." said Greg.

"I know you're not." said Aliyah, leaning down and giving him a quick kiss than she sat down and the two of them started eating.

* * *

After waking up first the next day, Aliyah climbed out of bed than she quickly and quietly got dressed. She wrote Greg a note for when he woke up than she left. She hailed a cab, telling him where she wanted to go than after she was dropped off, she headed inside. She grabbed a cart than went about the store, doing her monthly grocery shopping. She was halfway through when she spotted a familiar face that she hadn't seen since high school.

"Well, if it isn't Aliyah Collins. Haven't seen you since our junior year." said the woman.

"Hey Leah. Yeah, it's been that long. How have you been?" asked Aliyah, mostly out of politeness.

"I've been good. I'm a lawyer now and I even have my own firm now. No husband or boyfriend though. Don't have the time. How about you?" asked Leah.

"Good. I'm working at a club on the Strip and I started seeing someone a few months ago." said Aliyah.

"Really? Good for you. What's he do anyone? Or is he another bum that you found?" asked Leah.

"No, he's a CSI actually." said Aliyah, feeling defensive.

"Really? Wow, that's a tough job. I hear that the CSI's here in Vegas get put under the knife a lot here themselves. I believe they even lost one of their own recently. I'd like to meet this CSI of yours sometime. Why don't the two of you come by my place tonight." said Leah.

"I don't know, both of us have very hectic schedules." said Aliyah.

"Nonsense. Here, this is my address. Stop by later, you and your CSI boyfriend. I'm sure we'll all get along just great." said Leah, handing her a piece of paper than walking away before she could argue.

Aliyah stared down at the piece of paper in her hand. She knew she had no way of getting out of this. She knew that Leah would just track her down again. Forgetting about her shopping, she walked straight out. She hailed a cab than went straight home. When she walked in, she saw Greg sitting the couch watching tv.

"We need to talk." she said.

"What is it? Ali, what's wrong?" asked Greg, seeing the frustrated look on her face and how stressed she seemed.

"I just ran into a woman who I haven't seen since high school. She was bragging about being a lawyer and having her own firm than she asked about me. I told her that I was working at a club and that I just started seeing someone." said Aliyah. She walked over and practically threw herself down on the couch next to him. "She trapped me. Then she invited us to her place tonight." she added, showing him the piece of paper that Leah had given her.

"Well, I don't see why you're so worked up over it. You know we both work tonight." said Greg.

"I know and I told her that but she expects to stop by before we go to work. She didn't say that but I know Leah, I know the way her mind works." said Aliyah.

"So we'll stop by, just long enough to say hi than we'll leave." said Greg.

"Greg, no." said Aliyah.

"Why not?" asked Greg.

"Because you don't know Leah like I do. In high school, she was the predator and I was her prey. Any guy that I liked then, she stole before I even got a chance. She always seemed to drive people away from me, even my own friends. That's why I left home after high school and I came to Vegas. Johnnie was a friend of the family and he offered to take me in 'til I could take care of myself. If we go over there, she's just gonna do the same thing that she did in high school all over again." said Aliyah.

"Well, she's not gonna drive or steal me away. I love you Ali and nothing she can do will come between us." said Greg.

"Don't be so sure." said Aliyah.

Later that night, before they had to go work, they got in the car and went to Leah's house. Aliyah wasn't happy about it but she put on a brave face for Greg. He promised they wouldn't stay long and the minute that she wanted to leave, he would be happy to leave as well. They walked up to the front door and Aliyah knocked. The door opened a minute later and there stood Leah.

"Aliyah, glad you could make it. And who is this?" asked Leah.

"This is Greg." said Aliyah, straining to be nice.

"Nice to meet you Greg. Please, come in." said Leah, standing aside to let them in.

For most of the time, everything seemed to be going well. Leah was being nice to both of them and Aliyah managed to relax. Then, in a few short minutes, everything changed. Aliyah wasn't sure when things when wrong but the next thing she heard Leah say, she knew they had.

"So Greg, has Aliyah ever told you anything about her family? About her parents?" asked Leah.

"No, not really but I told her that she could tell me when she's ready." said Greg, already seeing where this was headed.

"Well, I'm not surprised. There aren't many people that she's told about what really happened to her parents." said Leah.

"Leah, stop it." said Aliyah.

"I think he has a right to know. See, some people think that her parents committed suicide but others believe that her father killed her mother than took his own life. It was front page news. And Aliyah here was going to be put in foster care but then that Johnnie fellow offered to take her in and he brought her to Vegas." said Leah.

"Shut up Leah. That's enough." said Aliyah.

"Oh don't feel bad Aliyah. 'Cause Greg here has secrets too. About six years ago, while he was working as a DNA lab rat, he was involved in a lab explosion and was even caught in it. Someone else took the fall though. Catherine Willows I believe. And two years ago, he was nearly beaten to death after running over a young boy, who died later on. A jury found it to be excusable. The family sued of course and they got $2.5 million. If you ask me, the jury should have found it criminal and the family should have gotten more justice than that." said Leah.

"That's enough!" yelled Aliyah, slapping Leah with the back of her hand and knocking her to the floor before she could continue. "I've had enough of you. You tormented me in high school but you're not going to anymore. You stay away from me and Greg and you leave us alone." she said before storming out.

Greg got up and followed after her. When he got outside, he saw that she was already sitting in the car. He walked over and got in. He put the keys in the ignition but didn't start it yet, looking cautiously over at Aliyah. He knew she was upset but not as much as she looked right now. He could see she was breathing hard and staring hard out the window.

"Ali, honey, are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Just take me home please." said Aliyah, not even looking at him.

Greg started the car than did as she asked and took her home. On the way, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was mad at him for the things that Leah had told her. It wasn't that he hadn't intended on telling her. He had wanted to tell her but he hadn't gotten around to it yet, hadn't really had the chance. When he pulled up her house, Aliyah was out before he had completely stopped and inside in seconds. He thought it best not to follow so he pulled out of the driveway and headed to the lab.

By the time that break rolled around, everyone around the lab had noticed that something was bothering him but not many of them had asked what, which he was actually grateful for. He sat in the break room just thinking. He didn't eat or even have his usual cup of coffee.

"Having a rough night there G?" asked Nick as he walked into the break room sitting down at the table across from Greg.

"Yeah, guess you could say that." said Greg.

"Greg? What's up man? What happened?" asked Nick, noticing that something was really bothering his friend.

"Ali, went to the grocery this morning and ran into someone she knew from high school. She invited Ali and me to her place. Ali didn't want to go but I talked her into. Now I wish I hadn't. Everything was going good for awhile but then that changed fast. She started on Ali first than on me. Now I think Ali's mad at me." said Greg.

"Why would she be mad at you?" asked Nick.

"She knows about the lab explosion, the beating, the whole thing with the James family. I didn't tell her about that stuff and it wasn't that I wasn't going to, I just never had the time to tell her. I mean, either we're always working or when we do see each other, we get to making out than one thing leads to another." said Greg.

"Yeah, I get it man. I don't need a mental picture." said Nick, stopping his friend before he went any further. "You should talk to her, find out how she feels and what's going through her mind."

"I don't know man, she was pretty pissed off when we left." said Greg.

"Well, I'm sure she's had enough time to cool off by now. You should call her and check on her. If she truly loves you and cares about, she'll hear you out. 'Course, that's just my opinion." said Nick before getting up and walking out.

Greg thought about what Nick had said for a minute before pulling out his cell phone and calling Aliyah.

_"Hey."_ said Aliyah calmly, although it sounded like she had been crying.

"Hey, you okay? You sound like you've been crying." said Greg.

_"Yeah, I've just been a little upset with what happened at Leah's. I'm actually glad you called. Hearing your voice makes everything seem better." _said Aliyah.

"Well, feeling's mutual. I'm glad I could brighten you night. To be honest, I thought you were mad at me." said Greg.

_"What? Greg, why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong." _said Aliyah.

"Because I didn't tell you about the lab explosion, 'cause I didn't tell you about the beating and the whole lawsuit with the James'." said Greg.

_"Greg, honey, I'm not mad at you for not telling me. I know that you would have eventually. Besides, I already kind of knew about it. At least the whole Demetrius James thing." _said Aliyah.

"How did you know?" asked Greg.

_"Greg, I watch the news and read the paper. I read about it and even watched it on the news. Still have the articles as a matter of fact. I even saw you after the inquest with that Stanley Tanner guy that you saved. You didn't seem very thrilled." _said Aliyah.

"Yeah, well, I did just finish having my life put in someone else's hands. I was just glad that it was over." said Greg.

_"And what about the fact that you saved a man's life?"_ asked Aliyah.

"I don't know Ali. Saving someone at the expense of someone else's life? A kid's life?" asked Greg.

_"Baby, you risked your own life to save that man. I know, Demetrius James probably didn't deserve to die but you did what any normal, decent human being would have done. I know a few people who would have run just to save their own ass but their cowards. I think you were very brave. Mr. Tanner was obviously grateful. You were his hero." _said Aliyah.

"I don't know Ali. I'm nobody's hero." said Greg.

_"Sure you are sweetie. You're my hero." _said Aliyah sweetly.

"Well, how 'bout I come by after shift and be your hero again?" asked Greg.

_"Oh you know I want you to. And you know I'll be waiting. Might even give you another surprise you'll like." _said Aliyah seductively.

"Mmm, I can't wait." said Greg. He then realized that he break was now over. "Listen, I got to get back to work. I'll see you after shift."

_"Alright. I'll be counting down the hours 'til I see you. I love you." _said Aliyah.

"I love you too." said Greg before they said their final goodbye and hung up.


	5. Chapter 5: Match's Made In Heaven

_You burden me with your questions, You'd have me tell no lies, You're always asking what it's all about, But don't listen to my replies, You say to me I don't talk enough, But when I do I'm a fool, These times I've spent, I've realized, I'm going to shoot through, And leave you; _

_The things, you say, Your purple prose just gives you away, The things, you say, You're unbelievable;_

_You burden me with your problems, By telling me more than mine, I'm always so concerned, With the way you say, You've always go to stop, To think of us being one, Is more than I ever know, But this time, I realize, I'm going to shoot through, And leave you;_

_The things, you say, Your purple prose just gives you away, The things, you say, You're unbelievable;_

Aliyah moved her body with the music, dancing with Julia and Lexie on the bar at Johnnie's club. They did this sometimes to give the crowd a little bit more entertainment and they loved it. And whenever Aliyah was up on the bar dancing, she brought Lexie and Julia up to join her and they would dance to some songs that she had set up with the dj to play. As she was walking to the end of the bar while dancing, she could see Greg, Nick and Riley walk in. She waved as she continued dancing.

_Seemingly lastless, don't mean, You can ask us, Pushing down the relative, Bringing out your higher self, Think of the fine times, Pushing down the better few, Instead of bringing out the clues, To what the world and everything anger to, Brace yourself with the grace of ease, I know this world ain't what it seems;_

_You burden me with your questions, You'd have me tell no lies, You're always asking what it's all about, But don't listen to my replies, You say to me I don't talk enough, But when I do I'm a fool, These times I've spent, I've realized, I'm going to shoot through, And leave you; _

_The things, you say, Your purple prose just gives you away, The things, you say, It's why I love you more, The things, you say, Your purple prose just gives you away, The things, you say, You're unbelievable;_

_You're unbelievable...... _

As Aliyah, Lexie and Julia climbed down off the bar, Greg, Nick and Riley walked over to them. Johnnie handed the three girls each a bottle of water and they sat down at the bar as the other three walked over and joined them.

"Hey guys. What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?" asked Aliyah even though she was glad to see them.

"We were on our way back to the lab and decided to stop by on our way and say hi. Those were some moves you guys just did." said Nick.

"Thanks but trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." said Lexie.

"Oh you guys haven't been properly introduced yet." said Aliyah, referring to Nick, Riley, Lexie and Julia. "Nick, Riley, this is Julia and Lexie. Julia, Lexie, this is Nick and Riley. They friends and co-workers of Greg's."

"Nice to meet you both." said Riley politely.

"Same here." said Lexie just as politely.

Aliyah watched as Nick and Julia locked eyes and something passed between them. She couldn't help but smile and an idea popped in her head.

"Hey Nick, why don't you ask Julia for a dance? I think she'll sweep you off your feet." she said.

"After you." said Julia.

"Oh no, ladies first." said Nick, following Julia out onto the dance floor.

"Well, we all know where those two will be later tonight and what they'll be doing." said Riley.

"Ah, Riley, don't put that mental image in my head please." said Aliyah.

"Sorry." said Riley even though she was laughing.

Right then, Aliyah saw a man walking toward them. She recognized him as a regular who came almost every night and would sometimes engage in conversation with her. His name was Derek Freedman. She could tell that his eyes were on Riley as he walked over and she couldn't help but grin. A two for one package.

"Excuse me but I was wondering, would you like to dance?" Derek asked Riley.

"I'm sorry, but no thanks." said Riley, trying to be polite.

"It's alright, just thought I'd ask." said Derek, walking away.

"No thanks? What's the matter with you? A nice guy comes and asks you for a dance and you tell him no thanks?" asked Aliyah.

"I don't even know him." said Riley.

"Maybe not but I do. He's a nice guy and any girl would be stupid to turn him down. Trust me, Derek could probably sweep even you off your feet." said Aliyah.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Riley.

"It means that you need to learn to lighten up and have fun once in awhile. Now get your butt out on that dance floor and dance with him." said Aliyah.

"Yes ma'am." said Riley, walking over to where Derek had walked off to than the two walked out onto the dance floor together.

"Now, what I'd like to know is how do you know so much about this guy?" asked Greg, moving closer to her so they could hear each other.

"He's a regular and we talk sometimes when you're not around. And do I detect a hint of jealousy there Mr. Sanders?" asked Aliyah playfully as she put her arms around his neck.

"Maybe. And maybe I have a good reason why I should be." said Greg.

"Well, I don't think you do. Derek is just a regular and a friend. You have nothing to jealous about. Besides, I've already got my man." said Aliyah.

"Really? Do I know this guy?" asked Greg with a smirk.

Aliyah playfully slapped him before leaning in and kissing him. She knew that through that whole conversation that he was just playing with her even though he had used a serious tone. She knew that he trusted her and she trusted him but somewhere in the back of her mind, there was a small nagging voice telling her something wasn't right but she didn't know what. She pushed that voice away and ignored it. She trusted Greg more than she ever trusted anyone and she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Right then, as the current song ended, the dj started playing another song and Aliyah immediately recognized it as one of the songs that she, Julia and Lexie always danced to. She pulled away from Greg and looked up to see the dj grinning down at her. She spotted Julia and Lexie already climbing back up onto the bar and they motioned for her to join them.

"I'll be back in a moment." she told Greg than joined the other two girls up on the bar and she heard the crowd cheer.

_Well, The Devil went down to Georgia, He was looking for a soul to steal. He was in a bind, 'cause he was way behind, He was willing to make a deal. When he came across this young man, Playin' a fiddle and playing it hot.  
And the Devil jumped up on a hickory stump, And said, "Boy let me tell you what-_

_I bet you didn't know that I'm a fiddle player too, And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you. Now you play pretty good fiddle, boy, But give the Devil his due. I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, I think I'm better than you."_

_Boy said, "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin, But I'm gon' take your bet, you're gonna' regret, I'm the best that's ever been."_

_Johnny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard, 'Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the Devil deals the cards, And if you win you'll get this shiny fiddle made of gold, But if you lose, the Devil gets your soul!_

_The Devil opened up his case and he said, "I'll start this show!", And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow. And then he pulled his bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss. Then a band of demons joined in, and it sounded something like this._

_When the Devil finished, Johnny said, "Well, you're pretty good old son, But sit down in that chair right there, And let me show you how it's done!"_

_Fire on the Mountain, run, boys, run. Devil's in the House of the Risin' Sun. Chicken in the breadpan picking out dough, Granny does your dog bite, "No, child, no."_

_Well that old Devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat. And he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet. Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back, If you ever want to try again, I told you once, you son of a gun, I'm the best there's ever been."_

_And he played: Fire on the Mountain, run, boys, run. Devil's in the House of the Risin' Sun. Chicken in the breadpan picking out dough, Granny does your dog bite, "No, child, no." _

Everyone cheered as Aliyah, Julia and Lexie took a bow than climbed down off the bar again, rejoining their friends.

"Those are some nice moves you guys got." said Riley.

"Thank you." said Lexie, bowing again.

"You're welcome. Well, we should probably head back to lab now before Catherine sends a search party out looking for us." said Riley.

"If she hasn't already." said Nick before he and Riley turned to head out.

"I'll see you after shift, hopefully." said Greg.

"Oh you will. I guarantee it." said Aliyah, smiling before giving him a quick kiss and watching him leave.

"You know, I'm actually sad to see them go." said Lexie.

"Yeah, me too. We don't get to hang out much 'cause of they hours they work. They're actually great to hang around. And I noticed that Julia had her eyes on a certain Texan." said Aliyah, looking over at her friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Julia, trying to act innocent.

"Yeah, right. And Derek had his eyes on Miss Adams. You could almost see him drool on the spot." said Lexie.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you guys come back to my place later tonight after I get off? We can have our own little party and I'll have Greg bring Nick and Riley." said Aliyah.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'm in." said Lexie.

"Count me in too." said Julia.

All three girls looked over at Derek and waited for him to answer, the expression they were giving him saying that if he said no, he would regret it.

"Alright, alright, count me in as well." said Derek.

"Good man. Alright, it's all set. After I get off and the club closes, we're going to my place. Someone's gonna have to be the designated driver." said Aliyah.

"I will. I haven't drank any tonight yet anyway." said Julia.

"That's my girl. Oh and Lex, you might wanna find yourself a guy to take home." said Aliyah, winking at her.

"Oh I've already got one. Just got to find him again, I misplaced him." said Lexie.

* * *

After Aliyah shift was over and once the club was cleaned up, Aliyah headed out with Julia, Lexie, Derek and another guy that Lexie was with and they all climbed in Julia car before she drove them all to Aliyah's house. Aliyah had called Greg on one of his breaks and told him to bring Nick and Riley with him, she just didn't tell him why. Once they all got back to her place, Aliyah went into the kitchen and grabbed her small alcohol supply that she had and went back into the livingroom where the others were waiting. Lexie already had the stereo on and turned up, her and Julia dancing around. Almost as soon as she set down the alcohol she was carrying, Julia and Lexie grabbed her and made her join them. A few minutes later, Greg, Nick and Riley walked in.

"Hey!" yelled Julia before she ran over and jumped into Nick's arms.

"You guys didn't give her anything to drink did you?" asked Riley.

"Nope, she hasn't had a drop all night. She's just happy to see him I guess." said Lexie.

"Obviously." said Riley, walking over and sitting next to Derek.

Aliyah walked over and placed herself into Greg's waiting arms, wrapping her own around him.

"I told you that I guaranteed you'd see me after you got off." she said, smiling up at him.

"Alright people, drinks all around, especially for those who haven't had a drink yet tonight." said Lexie as she started to make them all drinks.

"Hey, I thought I was the bartender here?" asked Aliyah.

"Not tonight you're not." said Lexie as she handed her and Greg their drinks.

A few hours later, after a few drinks and they were all well intoxicated, laughter could be heard throughout the house and probably outside it too but none of them cared. They were too busy having fun.

"Alright, we're gonna go around the room and everyone has to reveal something about themselves." said Lexie.

"Lex, come on. Don't you think that's a little invasive?" asked Aliyah.

"Don't be such a spoil sport Aliyah. It's just a fun game. Not like I'm asking people to reveal their deepest, darkest secrets. Why don't you start Nick." said Lexie.

"Reveal something about myself huh? Okay. Well, I come from a pretty big family. I have six siblings, only one of which is my brother and the rest are sisters. Lucky me." said Nick.

"What about your parents?" asked Julia.

"My mom is a lawyer and my father is a judge." said Nick.

"Wow. Guess law enforcement careers run in the family. Anyway, guess it's my turn. Uh, well, my mom died of cancer about four years ago." said Julia.

"Sorry to hear that." said Riley.

"It's okay. I've gotten over it. Things happen, things that aren't always fair but you move on. I know my mom wouldn't want me to mourn her the rest of my life. Besides, I've still got Aliyah and Lexie here with me and they were with me when she died. I don't think I could ask for better friends." said Julia.

"Aww, you know we're always here for you." said Aliyah, reaching over and taking her friends hand in hers.

"Yes, I know and I love you guys for that." said Julia.

"We love you too. Alright, Aliyah, you're turn." said Lexie.

"Geez, way to kill the vibe there Lex." said Aliyah.

"Sorry. It's still you're turn." said Lexie.

"Fine. I was a troublemaker in high school, always getting into trouble and pulling pranks." said Aliyah.

"Wow. No wonder you and Greg seems so made for each other." said Nick.

"Indeed. Alrighty Greg, you're up." said Lexie.

"Well, I was captain of the chess team in high school." said Greg.

"Okay, that's not interesting. Come on, there's has to be something better than that that you can reveal about yourself." said Lexie.

"Well, I apologize if my life isn't exciting for you. I wasn't a wild child like some people." said Greg, looking down at Aliyah laying in his arms.

"Hey, I was only a wild child in high school. Other than that, I was a good girl." said Aliyah.

"Uh huh, we all believe you on that one Aliyah." said Nick but he didn't sound too convincing.

Aliyah grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at him, hitting him in the face.

"Bullseye! Perfect hit!" she exclaimed with glee.

"Alright, I think it's time that we call it a night." said Riley.

"You're such a party pooper Adams." said Julia.

"Well, as much as I would normally agree with Julia, I'm gonna have to agree with Riley tonight. Besides, I have previous arrangements with my man here." said Aliyah, standing up and grabbing Greg by the hand and pulling him to his feet. "I'm sure you all can find the spare bedrooms. Pillows and blankets are in the hall closet if you need them. And if you guys plan are doing what I know you are, please use the radios and drown yourselves out 'cause frankly, I don't wanna hear any of you. Now, I bid y'all farewell." she added before pulling Greg with her to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6: Hanging Out Together

Aliyah woke up later on that day, since none of them went to bed 'til late, and opened her eyes to see Greg watching her. She couldn't help but smile as she rolled over onto her side so that she was now facing him. She loved these kinds of days.

"Hey there." she said.

"Hey." said Greg, smiling back at her.

"I love waking up next to you, being able to see you and touch you." said Aliyah as she reached over and placed her hand on the side of his face. "I wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world."

"Neither would I. And I love waking up next to you too, especially when I get to watch you sleep. You look so peaceful and beautiful." said Greg.

"Oh, so you're saying that I'm only beautiful when I'm sleeping." said Aliyah, propping herself up on her elbow and looking down at him.

"No, that is not what I am saying." said Greg.

"Really? 'Cause that's what it sounds like you're saying." said Aliyah.

"Well it's not. You are always beautiful to me." said Greg.

Aliyah suddenly broke out into a grin and couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"I'm just messing with you baby. I know you didn't mean it that way." she said once she quit laughing.

"I'm gonna have to learn to tell when you're messing with me." said Greg.

"Yes you are. I'm sorry honey. Sometimes you just make it so easy for me." said Aliyah.

"You are a twistedly cruel woman. You make yourself so serious." said Greg.

"I'm sorry honey. You know I'm just having fun." said Aliyah.

"Yeah, at my expense." said Greg.

"Well, you should be used to that by now. Besides, you know I don't mean any of it." said Aliyah, giving him a quick kiss. "You know I love you." she said, kissing him again but this was longer than the last one. She felt as his tongue invaded her mouth and hers battled with his. She then slid her hand down his chest, reaching between his legs and wrapping her hand around his cock, making him buck slightly into her hand and moaning into her mouth. As she stroked him, she made sure not to remove her mouth from his as she continued to kiss him.

When the need to breathe arose, she finally pulled away and both of them were breathless. Since they weren't making out now, Aliyah sped up the speed of her strokes, running her thumb over the head and making Greg cry out in pleasure.

"Oh God, Ali." he moaned.

"You like that baby?" asked Aliyah.

"Yeah." said Greg.

"You want more? Tell me what you want." said Aliyah.

"I want...I want to be..inside you...please." said Greg, his breathing heavy.

"Your wish is my command." Aliyah whispered in his ear before releasing him than climbing on top of him, straddling him and carefully easing herself down on him. She couldn't hold back the gasp as she felt him enter her. "Oh God Greg, you feel so good."

Greg thrust his hips up, making her cry out. He did it again, setting a steady pace as he held onto her hips. Aliyah moved her hips right along with Greg's, matching his pace while she leaned over him, her face mere inches from his own and their eyes locked.

Just then, there was a knock on their bedroom door and they tried to stay as quiet as possible without stopping what they were doing.

"Hey Aliyah and Greggy." came Lexie's voice.

"Breakfast is served." said Julia.

They then heard the sounds of their footsteps as they walked away, probably heading into the kitchen.

"Damn those two." said Aliyah.

"We can stop if you want." said Greg as they continued to move their hips together.

"No, don't...don't stop." said Aliyah just before Greg increased his pace. "Oh Greg, don't ever stop." she said, moaning louder, not caring if anyone heard them now and her hips matching his thrusts. She closed the short distance between them and kissed him hard and passionately.

Greg's lips battled with hers as they continued moving their hips together, moaning into each other's mouths and drawing each other closer to their peaks.

A few minutes, Aliyah broke the kiss as she threw her head back and cried out her release, drawing Greg into his own right along with her. Once it was over, Aliyah collasped next to him, laying her head on his shoulder and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Alright, now that you two are done with your hanky panky, you better come out here and eat, or do I have to come in and drag you guys out?" came Lexie's voice as she knocked on the door again as she spoke.

"You open up that door Lex, and I will kill you!" said Aliyah.

"Then get your butts out here." said Lexie.

"Alright, alright, just give us five minutes." said Aliyah.

"Fine." said Lexie before her footsteps were heard walking away.

Greg and Aliyah looked at each other with an expression that said 'we might as well' than they got up out of the bed, got dressed and than headed out of the bedroom into the kitchen where they found everyone was hanging out at.

"Hey, look who finally decided to scramble out of bed today, and stop shoving their tongues down each other's throats." said Derek.

"Maybe we had no plans of getting out of bed at all today, if not for the rude disruptions from two of our female comrades." said Aliyah, glaring over at Julia and Lexie, who tried to look innocent. "And what we do with our tongues are none of your business. You know what, you're a man, why am I discussing this with you? I know you and Riley were doing the same last night."

"How would you know?" asked Riley.

"'Cause we all saw you." said Aliyah, Greg, Julia, Nick, and Lexie at the same time.

Riley blushed furiously and Derek grinned like an idiot, earning him a smack from Riley. The others couldn't help but laugh at the two of them.

* * *

**_Author's note: _**_I know this is a short chapter and I apologize for that but I thought I'd get a short chapter in of everyone hanging out together and having fun, and making a few more couple other than just Greg and Aliyah. Let me know what you think._


	7. Chapter 7: Take Nothing for Granted

Greg and Aliyah sat around the house with Nick, Julia, Aaron(Lexie's guy), Lexie, Derek and Riley. Even Ray and Catherine had stopped by to hang out. They all ended up having the day off. Well, it was Greg, Nick, Riley, Ray and Catherine's day off while Derek and Aaron owned their own businesses and made their own hours, Julia and Lexie worked from home, and Aliyah had called off, offering to come in for an extra shift any time he needed her. They hadn't all gotten to hang out like this in a while so they were enjoying as much as they could because they didn't know when they would have this chance again. They were going to take full advantage of it while they could.

Aliyah couldn't help but feel thankful for the friends that she had and she knew that she would never take any of them for granted. Julia and Lexie she had known since they were kids and they had been friends since the day they had met. They had always had each other's backs, even in the toughest of times. Catherine had become like a mother to her, the mother she had always wanted. Not that she was saying that her mom had been a bad mother but she hadn't been the best either. Ray she would have to say that he was a father figure for her, so to speak. Nick and Riley were like the brother and sister she had always wanted but never had since she was an only child, something her and Greg had in common. They sometimes had the tendency to annoy her but she didn't mind. She was still fond of them and she knew they were there for her. She knew that they would all be there for her, they had her back no matter what and those were true friends. And Greg.

Well, Greg was another matter. Ever since the night that she had met him when he had first come into Johnnie's club, she felt different when she was around him. She felt comfortable around him, she felt safe being with him and she was happier being with him than she had ever felt in her whole life. She had been with her number of guys but none of them made her feel the way Greg did. She knew that she was in love with him, she had already admitted that, and she knew that she would do anything she had to to be with him, even if it meant giving up everything she had and that included her life. He had always had ways of making her smile with his wild sense of humor, which she loved, that no one else had had a way of doing. He could make her heart melt in ways that she couldn't explain, nor did she want to. And when he kissed her, she felt like she was floating on air or when they made love, he made her feel like she was in heaven.

Aliyah had no way of knowing how Greg did was able to do the things that he did to her but she didn't care. This was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she didn't care what it took to make that happen. Greg was the one for her, her soul mate and she knew that he felt the same, she could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at her, just like the way that he was looking at her now.

Right then, Aaron's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Ali, what that song by Cascada that you've been playing on the piano here lately?" he asked.

"Everytime We Touch. And just so that you know, Greg is the only one that is allowed to call me Ali." said Aliyah.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" asked Aaron.

"I like the way he says it better." said Aliyah.

"It wouldn't be along the lines of 'oh Ali, oh yeah, oh Ali feels so good' would it?" asked Julia.

"Well that is how it got started." said Aliyah.

"You know, normally I'd say that we don't wanna hear about your sex life but I think we all heard plenty of it last night." said Julia.

"And don't forget this morning as well." said Nick.

"Hey, what can I say? He knows what I want, how I like it and just the right ways to please me." said Aliyah, sitting down in her boyfriends lap and smiling at him.

"Yeah but I bet he's not as good as Aaron." said Lexie.

"Oh yeah? How much are you willing to bet?" asked Aliyah.

"Excuse me?" asked Lexie.

"Hey, I'm telling you to put your money where your mouth is honey." said Aliyah.

Lexie thought about it for a minute than she reached into her pocket and pulled out a fifty, laying it on the table.

Aliyah did the same, taking out a fifty dollar bill and laying it down on the table with Lexie's.

"Now, prove me wrong." said Lexie, challenge in her voice.

"Okay. Last night you weren't yelling and moaning as much as I was or calling out Aaron's name as much as I was Greg's." said Aliyah.

"That's true. We all heard Aliyah over you Lex." said Julia.

"Traitor. And maybe I wanted to be more polite than Aliyah." said Lexie.

"Does anyone else smell that? 'Cause I smell BS." said Aliyah.

Everyone laughed except Lexie. She didn't seem to think that it was very funny.

"Ha ha, laugh it up. Glad you find me amusing." said Lexie.

"Ah, you know we still love you Lex. I'm sorry but you have never been polite when it comes to you having sex." said Aliyah, taking the money off the table and she handed one of the fifties to Greg while pocketing the other one.

"Hey, how come you split it with him?" asked Lexie.

"We share everything, don't we baby?" asked Aliyah as she turned to him and smiled at him again.

"That's right." said Greg before they kissed.

"Alright, knock it off you two. We've listened to you guys having sex, we don't wanna have to watch you too." said Derek, making the two pull apart.

"Besides, I want you perform that song on your piano Ali." said Aaron.

"Hey, what'd I tell you about calling me that?" asked Aliyah, pointing her finger threateningly at him.

"My bad." said Aaron, holding his hands up.

"Lex, I'm gonna end up killing your boyfriend if he keeps it up. I'd ask you to control him but you can't even control yourself." said Aliyah. She then got up, grabbing Greg by the hand and pulling him with her, leading everyone down to her basement where there sat a piano, keyboard, a couple of guitars, a bass and a drum set. She sat down at the piano and started playing.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams, Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, Without you it's hard to survive;

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, Need you by my side, 'Cause every time we touch, I feel ecstatic, And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky, Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go, Want you in my life;

"Your arms are my castle, Your heart is my sky, They wipe away tears that I cry, The good and the bad times, We've been through them all, You make me rise when I fall;

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, Need you by my side, 'Cause every time we touch, I feel ecstatic, And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky, Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go, Want you in my life;

"'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, Every time we kiss, I swear I could fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, Need you by my side, 'Cause every time we touch, I feel ecstatic, Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky, Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go, Want you in my life."

As soon as she finished singing and playing the last notes on the piano, everyone of her friends sitting around the basement applauded her private little performance. She saw that Greg was grinning like an idiot and she knew that he knew that she had been singing that to him.

Unfortunately, Aliyah got called into work not long afterwards. The others didn't want her to go but she had promised Johnnie she would come in if he needed her to so she bid her friends goodbye than her and Greg headed out to his car and he drove her to the club.

"You know, it's awful funny that whenever we're in the middle of doing anything, one of us gets called into work." said Aliyah.

"Yeah but at least we managed to spend some time together, even if all our friends were there with us." said Greg.

"True. I think that's the most time all of us have spend together in a while. Then again, life does come with sacrifices. Hopefully it'll all be worth it in the end." said Aliyah as they were pulling up to the club. "What the hell?" she asked when she saw the flashing blue and red lights from the police cars around the club and crime tape around it. "Greg, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Stay here, I'll go find out." said Greg as he stopped outside what was now a crime scene. He got out and, after spotting Brass, he walked over to him.

Aliyah waited inside the car patiently but she couldn't help but feel nervous about why all these cops were here and why there was crime tape up. She watched Greg talking to a detective and he cast a small glance at her before turning back to the detective. She really didn't like this now. She knew something bad had to have happened. She watched as Greg finished speaking with the detective than walked back toward her, climbing back in the driver seat. She didn't like the look on his face.

"Greg, what's going on?" she asked.

"I can't tell you right now." said Greg, even though he wanted to. He knew that she had a right to know and it probably be better if she heard it from him but he was torn between what to do what he felt was right and his job.

"What? Why not?" asked Aliyah.

"Ali, please, don't ask me anymore questions. I have to take you to the station and I'm not allowed to tell you anything right now." said Greg.

Aliyah could tell by the look in his eyes that he was torn. She knew that she would just have to trust him right now. She remained silent as he drove her down to the police station. She already knew why. Being the girlfriend of a CSI had it's benefits. She knew that whenever someone was killed, those closest to them were questioned and if the cops had reason to, they got fingerprints and any other samples they needed. She was willing to help in any way that she could. She just hope that if someone was killed at the club that it wasn't Johnnie.

When they had pulled into the police station, both of them got out and Greg led her to an office, closing the door behind them. Aliyah saw the name James Brass on a name plate on the desk and on some plagues on the walls. She recognized the name. Greg had told her about this Detective Brass. She knew that he and the other CSI's had worked with Brass for some time now. She had heard that he was a good guy but when it came to him questioning suspects, he could be tough. If she was a suspect, she would be just as tough. She knew that whatever had happened at the club, she didn't do anything wrong. She had plenty of witness to support her and she knew they would.

Just then, the detective that she had seen Greg talking to at the club walked in.

"Hello Miss Collins, I'm Detective Jim Brass. Please, have a seat and I'll explain everything." said the detective as he moved to sit behind his desk.

Aliyah sat down in one of the chairs in front of Brass's desk and Greg sat down beside her but refrained from being too close. She could understand why at the moment.

"Miss Collins, as you might have guessed, there was a murder at the club tonight. One of the bouncers, a Mr. Jacob Anderson was killed. We believe he was murdered." said Brass.

"Jacob? Why? He wasn't even supposed to be there." said Aliyah, shocked.

"What do you mean?" asked Brass.

"His wife just had a baby a few days ago and he was taking some time off while she recovered than he was gonna take her and the baby to see his family. There was another guy who was supposed to cover for him until he got back." said Aliyah.

"Do you know this guy's name?" asked Brass.

"No but Johnnie would. You should ask him." said Aliyah.

"Well, that's the problem. We can't find him. We've tried calling both his house and cell, I even had a couple officers go over their but you're boss is in the wind. I'm sorry but it's not looking good for him." said Brass.

"You don't think Johnnie had something to do with this do you?" asked Aliyah. She was surprised at how calm she was now.

"We're not sure and we won't know 'til we investigate further. Do you know of anyone who might want to harm Mr. Anderson? Maybe someone who works at the club or someone who comes regularly?" asked Brass.

"No. As far as I knew, everyone who knew Jacob loved him. He was a nice guy and everyone appeared to get along with him real well." said Aliyah.

"Okay. Well, if I need anything else from you I'll be in touch with you. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Greg alone for a moment." said Brass.

Aliyah cast a glance at Greg and saw the nervous glint in his eyes before she got up and walked out of the office to stand in the hall, the door closing behind her. She spotted some badges on the wall and saw that they were for officers killed in the line of duty. She walked over to read them. A couple of them seemed to stick out. One for a Holly Gribbs and Warrick Brown, both of them CSI's. She knew of Warrick Brown. Greg had told her about him. He was their friend that had been killed by someone they had trusted, or had thought they could but it didn't turn out that way. It had hit them hard when they had lost Warrick, she saw that in Greg's eyes when he talked about him. The other one, Holly Gribbs, she didn't know anything about and she planned on asking Greg about her later.

For some reason, she felt the need to run her fingers over Holly Gribbs' badge. She didn't even see as Greg walked up behind her.

"She was killed at crime scene." he said.

Aliyah, startled, turned around to face him. She hadn't even heard him walking toward her.

"Warrick was supposed to be keeping an eye on her. He left her at the scene with an office standing watch outside. Suspect returned to the scene and killed her." said Greg.

"That must've been tough." said Aliyah.

"It was on Warrick. He blamed himself for it. I didn't know her. I was a DNA tech at the time and she was new." said Greg.

Aliyah just nodded. She couldn't think of anything else to say. She watched as he headed out and she followed him. She had a motto that she lived by. Don't take anything for granted, 'cause in the blink of an eye it could all be gone. She hoped that it wouldn't happen to her. She didn't want to lose her friends and she certainly didn't want to lose Greg. She didn't think she would be able to live without him now.


	8. Chapter 8: All the Time in the World

**Author note-**_ I think you guys are going to really like this chapter. It mainly centers around Greg and Aliyah but Johnnie and Nick are in here too. Nick's a bit out of character in this one but you'll find out why later. And Aliyah finds out something that's gone on behind her back and we'll see how she reacts. Will everything turn out alright for our couple in the end? Read on and find out. And please review and let me know what you think about how the stories progressing. You won't get another chapter 'til you do. Muhahaha. Lol._

* * *

Aliyah and Greg were both laying on the couch together, Greg laying on his back staring up at the ceiling with Aliyah laying beside him with her head on his chest, listening to his heart as it beat steadily in his chest. They hadn't said anything else to each other since they left the station. She didn't know what Captain Brass and Greg had talked about while she stood in the hall but she knew that it probably hadn't been anything good. From the things that Greg had told her, if a CSI had a personal connection to a case, they weren't allowed to work it or being anywhere near the evidence. It was against lab policy. She had heard that they were a few times where that had been the case but they had still been able to work the case, like when their friend Warrick was killed, the time Greg told her that Nick had been kidnapped and buried alive, or when their old friend Sara Sidle was taken and left in the middle of the desert, which was when they had found out about her and their old supervisor Gil Grissom being a couple. She knew there had been other times but she also knew that this wouldn't be one of those, simply because of her being Greg's girlfriend and that he would be too emotionally involved. She didn't want him to get in trouble or lose his job because of her. She would feel too bad if he did. She knew what the job meant to him and she loved the look in his eyes when he helped put another criminal behind bars. Although sometimes she knew there were cases that got to him, she had seen it over the time that she had known him over the past year. He had once told her that even since he had met her, whenever he talked to her about some of the bad cases he had, he seemed to things better and he was able to move on. She was the one who helped him keep his sanity now, at least what was left of it.

Aliyah felt and heard Greg heave a sigh and she looked up at him, her chin on his chest. She stared at him for a minute or two before he seemed to realize that she was watching him and he looked down at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Something's bothering you. You've been quiet ever since we left the station." said Aliyah as she moved up onto her elbow and stared down at him.

"Maybe I don't have anything to say. Maybe I just wanna lay here in the silence with you." said Greg.

"Greg, I know you better than that. You always have something to say. Besides, you told me once that you hate silence. You hate it when things are too quiet, it drives you nuts." said Aliyah.

Greg remained silent at this.

"You know you can talk to me about anything. If something's bothering you you can tell me. Just don't leave me in the dark." said Aliyah.

"Maybe I don't wanna talk about it." snapped Greg without meaning to.

Aliyah seemed a bit taken back by Greg snapping at her but she let it go. She instead just nodded than laid her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck and inhaling his scent.

"I'm sorry Ali, I didn't mean to snap at you." said Greg.

"I know. It's okay. If you don't wanna talk you don't have to. We can just lay here like this as long as you want." said Aliyah, pulling herself closer to him.

Greg tightened his hold on her, one of his hands taking hers and tangling his fingers with hers.

"How'd I get so lucky to find a girl like you?" he asked.

"I don't know but I was just asking myself how I got lucky to find a guy like you." said Aliyah, lifting her head back up to look at him.

"Guess it was just that then, luck." said Greg.

"Maybe, but I'd like the thing that it was more along the lines of fate. Call me crazy, what can I say." said Aliyah, smiling at him.

Greg returned the smile. It was the first time he had smiled since they had went to the club to find it to be a crime scene.

Aliyah couldn't help it as she leaned down and captured his lips with hers. It started out slow and patient but it quickly became quick and urgent. She felt Greg's hands wonder up her shirt to her back, feeling skin against skin. Unbuttoning his shirt, she started kissing down his chest and stomach. She undid his jeans and pulled them, along with his boxers, down just enough to release him before taking him in her mouth. She heard him gasp as she did so and she used her tongue to lick the tip, causing him to involuntarily buck his hips but she held him down.

"Ali..." was all Greg was able to get out as she worked him. He closed his eyes and just lay there, letting Aliyah have her way with him. He just simply enjoyed it as she worked her magic.

As Aliyah continued to bob her head up and down as she worked her boyfriend's cock, she ran her tongue down the length of his shaft than up to the tip, causing him to moan louder. She then used her hand to come up to cup and tease his balls.

"Oh God, Ali...." moaned Greg, his hand on the back of her head and his fingers tangled in her hair.

Aliyah felt him thrust up into her mouth but she didn't care. She continued doing what she was doing, letting him do his thing. And it didn't take long before she tasted him in her mouth, swallowing every drop before she let him go and moved back up to lay her head on his chest. She could feel his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, much." said Greg.

"Good. Now, I'm hungry." said Aliyah.

"What, you didn't get enough just now?" asked Greg.

Aliyah answered him, just not the way he planned. She put her hands on his side and pushed him off the couch onto the floor.

"Hey!" exclaimed Greg.

"You deserved that. And, as satisfying as you may be, right now I need real food." said Aliyah as she sat up, staring down at her boyfriend on the floor.

"Alright, fine. You just sit there and relax, I'll make you something." said Greg as he got up off the floor, fixing his pants and rebuttoning his shirt. He gave her a quick kiss than went into the kitchen.

Almost as soon as Greg went into the kitchen, Aliyah felt her phone vibrating on her hip. She took it out of it's holder and answered it.

_"Aliyah, it's me. Don't hang up, just hear me out. I know the cops are looking for me but you have to believe me, I had nothing to do with Jacob's death."_ It was Johnnie.

"Then why are you running? Just turn yourself in and explain it to them." said Aliyah, keeping her voice low so Greg wouldn't hear her. She knew if he knew she was talking to Johnnie, he would freak.

_"I can't do that, you don't understand. I need your help Aliyah. Please. Just meet me somewhere, we'll talk."_ said Johnnie.

"I don't know Johnnie. Greg'll flip out it he finds out about this." said Aliyah.

_"Aliyah, please. You're the only person I can trust right now." _said Johnnie.

Aliyah heaved a frustrated sigh. She knew she shouldn't but Johnnie was her friend. She had to help him.

"Alright. Just tell me where and I'll be there." said Aliyah.

_"You're an angel Aliyah, you really are. Meet me in the alley behind the club." _said Johnnie before he hung up.

Aliyah hung up her own phone than, as quietly as she could, she picked up Greg's keys to his car and snuck out of the house. She felt back for sneaking around without telling Greg but she felt she didn't have a choice. She climbed in the drivers seat before starting it and driving away as quickly as possible.

Greg heard the engine start from the kitchen. When he came out into the living room, he saw that Aliyah was gone. He saw his keys missing and quickly looked out the window to see her driving away in his car. He wasn't sure why she had snuck out but he was going to find out. He quickly took out his phone and called Nick.

_"Stokes."_

"Nick, listen. I need you to come pick me up. Aliyah just snuck out of the house and drove off in my car. I think something's wrong." said Greg.

_"Okay, I'll be right there G." _said Nick.

The two of them hung up and Greg waited as patiently as possible.

Aliyah pulled up to the spot where Johnnie had told her to meet him. She couldn't see anyone anywhere and it made her a little nervous. She didn't like going places like this alone. She carefully parked the Denali than sat and waited, gazing around for any sign of Johnnie but saw none.

Just then, the passenger opened up, startling her as Johnnie climbed in the passenger seat and closing the door.

"Geez, you scared the hell out of me Johnnie!" yelled Aliyah.

"Sorry. Thank you for coming Aliyah. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. I owe you." said Johnnie.

"Yeah, you owe me big time 'cause when Greg finds out what I'm doing, he's gonna kill me. What the hell's going on Johnnie? Why are you running from the cops if you didn't kill Jacob?" asked Aliyah.

"Because the cops aren't gonna believe that I didn't kill him. I was the last person to see him alive and the last person is usually the first suspect. And don't ask me why I saw him, that's private." said Johnnie.

"Alright, I won't ask but you have to talk to the cops. You're just making things worse for yourself Johnnie. I'm sure they'll understand. Come back to my house with me and you can talk to Greg. I know he'll listen to you and I'm sure he'll be able to help you." said Aliyah.

"No he can't, no one can help me right now Aliyah." said Johnnie.

Right then, they heard sirens behind them and turned to see another Denali pull up behind them with Nick in the driver seat and Greg sitting in the passenger seat. Johnnie freaked and got out, running down the alley away from them.

"Johnnie wait!" yelled Aliyah as she climbed out after him. She heard the doors of the Denali behind her open and close than Nick ran passed her, running after Johnnie. "Nick, don't! Let him go!" she yelled.

Nick stopped and turned back to her as Johnnie disappeared.

"What the hell's going on Aliyah? Why'd you sneak off to meet him?" asked Nick.

"I was trying to help him." said Aliyah.

"You know that this could be considering aiding and abeding don't you?" asked Nick.

"Nick, stop it. Ali, how did you know to meet him here?" asked Greg, talking to her more calmly and gently than Nick had been.

"He called me, after you went into the kitchen. He asked me to meet him. He was scared, begging me to help him. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snuck off but I was afraid if I told you I was meeting Johnnie that you'd freak out. I just wanted to help him." said Aliyah.

"I know, it's okay. Just don't do something like this again without at least letting me know where you're going okay?" asked Greg.

Aliyah nodded, glad that he wasn't getting upset that she didn't tell him.

"What'd he say to you?" asked Nick.

"He told me that he was the last person to see Jacob alive, but he wouldn't say why. Told me not to ask 'cause it was private." said Aliyah.

"Did Johnnie usually meet up with his employees privately? Did he ever meet with you privately like he did Mr. Anderson?" asked Nick.

"What? No! And I don't like what you're implying Nick. Johnnie didn't kill Jacob. I know he didn't." said Aliyah, getting offended by what she knew Nick wanted to say about her boss and her friend.

"Well did you know that Johnnie used your parents' insurance money to open his club? The money that was supposed to go to you?" asked Nick.

Aliyah was shocked by this news.

"What?" she asked, wanting to know if she heard right and how Nick knew about this.

"Yeah, your boss that you just helped get away used the money that your parents had set up for you in case something happened to them to make that night club you work at." said Nick.

"And how would you know that?" asked Aliyah.

"Because Greg, your little boyfriend back there, had Brass run a background check on you trying to find out about this Jeff guy that you say is your stalker. Turned out there was more to it. Jeff is an exboyfriend that were seeing a few years ago but you broke things off after he asked you to marry him." said Nick.

"I wasn't ready. And I didn't love him." said Aliyah.

"And what if Greg asked you to marry him? Would you dump him too? Do you even love him like you say you do?" asked Nick.

"You know what, I don't have to stand here and explain myself to you." said Aliyah, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Ali, wait." called Greg, trying to get her to stop but she didn't nor did she even look back as continued to walk away. Greg suddenly felt like his whole world was crashing down on him.

"It's probably for the best G." said Nick.

"Is it Nick? I was going to tell her but no, you had to go and open your big mouth. And you had no right to say those things to her." said Greg.

"I don't trust her Greg." said Nick.

"I don't care, I do. I trust her and I know that she loves me. And I love her. But you had to go and ruin everything. Thanks to you, I may never see her again." said Greg.

"Can't you see what's going on G? She snuck off to meet up with our suspect without even telling you and than she helps him get away. How do you know that she isn't just using you?" asked Nick.

"Because I do. Because I know her better than you do. And because she has a kind heart, you wanna hold that against her. I don't blame her for wanting to help him, 'cause I don't think he did it either. He may be capable of a lot of thing Nick but I don't think killing his bouncer is one of them." said Greg.

"She's brainwashed you. She has you wrapped around her finger and you let her." said Nick. He saw movement behind Greg right then and saw that it was Aliyah.

Greg turned around when he saw Nick looking behind him and he turned around to see Aliyah standing there and she looked like she was fuming. He watched as she walked toward him but she was glaring at Nick behind him. Then, when she was about a foot away, she looked at him and held out her hand to give him something.

"Forgot to give you your keys." said Aliyah as she put them in his hand. She glared at Nick one more time before turning to walk away but Greg grabbed her hand, stopping her. She turned back to him.

"Let me drive you home." said Greg.

Aliyah thought about it for a minute than nodded. She walked toward the passenger side but not before stopping in front of Nick. She looked like she was just going to simply glare at him but then out of nowhere, she slapped him hard. "Go to hell." she said before walked to the passenger side and climbing in.

Greg tried unsuccessfully to see the grin off his face as he walked to the driver side and climbed in. He put the keys in the ignition ready to start it but Aliyah voice made him stop.

"Thank you." said Aliyah.

Greg looked over at her. She was looking at him but there was no anger in her eyes.

"Thank you for sticking up for me. You didn't have to." said Aliyah.

Greg slowly reached over and touched the side of her face gently.

"Yes I did. I love you." he told her.

Aliyah smiled, closing her eyes and nuzzling into his touch, her hand coming up to rest on his. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Greg smiling back at her.

"I love you too Greg. And, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about Jeff before. I was scared of what you might think. I didn't wanna lose you." she said.

"It's okay Ali, I understand. And I would never leave you, not because of that. I'm sorry I went behind your back and didn't tell you." said Greg.

"It's okay. I don't really blame you. I probably would've done the same." said Aliyah.

Greg was glad that she wasn't mad at him anymore. He had been scared that she would leave him because of what he did but now he wasn't. He could see in her eyes that she had forgiven him. He would have to be more careful in the future though, he knew that.

Some time later found the two of them sitting at their spot gazing up at the stars, Aliyah sitting on Greg's lap with her back against his chest and his arms around her waist.

"How'd you know this is just what I needed?" asked Aliyah.

"I read your mind." said Greg.

Aliyah couldn't help but laugh a little. It made her feel even better. Greg had always known how to make her feel better when she was upset.

"So, are we okay?" asked Greg.

Aliyah looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah, we're okay. And I think we're gonna be more than okay in the future." she said, smiling.

Greg smiled back before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own, kissing her softly and slowly. They had all the time in the world, there was no need to rush.


	9. Chapter 9: When It's Over

Aliyah and Greg both lay on the couch fast asleep. After coming home, they had put in a movie and laid down on the couch to watch it together, only to end up falling asleep in the middle of it, the TV still on. Aliyah lay between his legs with her head on his chest and her arms on either side of him. Greg had his arms around her waist and holding her close. It seemed like nothing would ever bother them. It seemed almost as like nothing bad had even happened that day but those involved knew better. Both seemed to be at peace and oblivious to the world. At least, they did until there was a loud knock at the door. Both of them stirred, not sure what had disturbed them until they heard it again.

Aliyah carefully got up and went to answer the door and Greg slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as she opened the door. There in the doorway stood Julia. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, almost as though as she had been crying. She looked as though she was still crying.

"Julia. Honey, what's wrong?" asked Aliyah as she let her friend in.

"Nick and I had a fight." said Julia as she plopped down on the couch.

"What? What about?" asked Aliyah, sitting down next to her friend.

"I went to the doctor this morning. I'm late, I've been feeling nauseous a lot and getting sick. I found out I'm pregnant." said Julia.

Neither Aliyah nor Greg was sure what to say as they looked at each other than back at Julia.

"Well, that should be a good thing right? You and Nick should be happy." said Aliyah.

"But that's just the thing. I was happy until I got home and told him. And the minute I told him, he got so angry. He started yelling at me and swore up and down that I was just trying to trap him, like I got pregnant on purpose." said Julia.

"What did all this happen?" asked Greg.

"Earlier this morning, right before you called him. He just told me that he had to go and before I could say anything, he was gone." said Julia.

"Well, that would explain his mood earlier and why he was got so upset with us." said Aliyah, looking at Greg as she spoke.

"What? Did I miss something?" asked Julia.

"You're not the only one that Nick's gotten into it with today." said Greg.

"Why? What happened?" asked Julia.

"Remember when Greg and I left so he could take me to work?" Julia nodded. "Well, turns out that something happened. One of the bouncers was murdered. Jacob was." said Aliyah.

"Oh my God. Jacob? Why him? He never hurt anyone." said Julia.

"I know, that's what the cops are trying to figure out. And right now, Johnnie's a main suspect. He disappeared. He called me earlier and asked me to meet him. I snuck out and went to meet him. I tried to get him to talk to someone but then Nick and Greg showed up and he ran off. Nick and I kind of got into it a little bit before I walked off. I didn't get far though when I remembered that I still had Greg's keys. I went to give them back when I heard voices." said Aliyah.

"Nick and I had gotten into it because he started insulting Ali. He said that he didn't trust her and her leaving would be for the best, she was just using me and that she doesn't really love me." said Greg.

"Why would he say those things?" asked Julia.

Aliyah and Greg looked at each other, not really sure who should explain it.

"Because of me. I had one of the detectives do some background checking on Ali, so I could find out more about Jeff. I found out more than I really wanted to know and I went to Nick to see what he thought I should do. He flipped out. Ali didn't even know about it until Nick told her earlier. I had planned on telling her myself but Nick beat me to it. I guess he figured he told her, she would think that I had been hiding from her, she would get angry with me and leave because I went behind her back." said Greg.

"Why would you do something like that?" asked Julia.

"It's not his fault Jul. Jeff showed up one night while Greg was at work and I was alone. He managed to sneak in. He cornered me and I was too scared to do anything. Then Greg came in, which I don't think he was expecting, and saw him. After he left, Greg asked me about him and I lied. I told him that he was just an old stalker that I hadn't seen in a few years." said Aliyah.

"But that's your business Aliyah. If you don't wanna tell anyone, you don't have to." said Julia.

"I wanted to tell him, I was just too afraid to. He did what he felt he had to to protect me. I don't blame him either." said Aliyah.

Julia just nodded but said nothing further.

"So, what do you plan on doing about the baby?" asked Aliyah.

"Are you kidding? I'm keeping it, whether Nick likes it or not." said Julia.

Just then, there was another knock at the door followed by a very familiar voice. Nick's voice.

"Julia, I know you're here. Open the door please." he said.

"I don't wanna talk to him right now." said Julia.

"You don't have to. You girls go hide in one of the back rooms, I'll take care of Nick." said Greg.

Aliyah took Julia and led her to one of the back bedrooms, closing the door behind them. They could still hear what was going on in the living room.

Greg opened the door to see Nick standing outside.

"You should go home Nick. No one here is happy with you right now." he said.

"I don't care. I came to talk to Julia. I know she's here." said Nick.

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you right now so why don't you just go home and leave us all alone." said Greg, moving to shut the door but Nick stopped him, pushing it open again and pushing passed him so he was now inside the house. "Nick, you really need to leave. You can't just barge in someone's house."

"Not until I talk to Julia." said Nick.

"I told you already that she doesn't want to talk to you and frankly I don't blame her after the way you treated her." said Greg.

"You are so whipped Greg. Any girl comes to you crying, you give them a shoulder to cry on and listen to their sob story." said Nick.

Aliyah couldn't take anymore of this as she got up and headed out of the bedroom, making sure that Julia stayed put.

"Maybe I like being there for people when they need me. That doesn't make me whipped Nick. That just means I'm a good person and that I care about my friends. I'm not like you; I'm not like Grissom or anyone else. I'm just me, whether you like it or not. And don't think I don't remember all the hell you guys used to give me years ago when I was a lab rat. I know none of you thought I had what it takes to be a CSI and look at me now." said Greg.

"No one said that you didn't have what it takes Greg. We knew you did, we just weren't sure if you should. You were the guy who was always smiling, always telling jokes and annoying the hell out of people. You were carefree and we didn't want the job to change you. We saw the horrors of the job and we didn't want you to. And I don't want any girl to change you either." said Nick.

"You're gonna have to learn to trust Ali Nick. She's a good person. And so what if she didn't tell us about Jeff. That was her choice. I'm sure she would've told us about him eventually anyway. You used to like her Nick. You were always asking me about her and wanting to hang out with her." said Greg.

"That was before I found out that she had a stalker that used to be her boyfriend before she dumped him 'cause he asked her to marry him." said Nick.

"That's enough Nick."

Both guys turned to see Aliyah now standing in the living room. How long she had been standing there, they didn't know.

"That is enough. I want you out of this house now. You have no right to be here." said Aliyah.

"I'm not leaving until I get to talk to Julia." said Nick.

"You will do no such thing, not after the way that you treated her." said Aliyah.

"This does not concern you." said Nick.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. It does. Julia is my friend and I will not allow you to disrespect her in my house." said Aliyah.

"Like you even deserve to have friends. You don't even deserve Greg but he can't seem to even think straight now." said Nick.

"I am not gonna stand here and explain myself to you. I had my reasons for doing what I did and those reasons are not any of your business. I want you to leave now before I remove you by force." said Aliyah as she walked over and opened the door.

Just as she opened the door and turned her back to it, a figure came out of nowhere and before anyone could react, this figure grabbed her and held a knife to her throat.

"Hello Aliyah, we meet again."

"Jeff." said Aliyah, immediately recognizing who it was just by his voice.

"Let her go." demanded Greg, glaring at the man holding a knife to his girlfriend.

"Well, hello again Greg, nice to see you too. Now, if you gentlemen would be as kind as to the nearest bedroom please." said Jeff as he led Aliyah in, closing the door and locking it behind him.

Both Greg and Nick knew they had no choice and moved to the nearest bedroom. Jeff followed, still holding onto Aliyah with the knife still at her neck. He closed the door behind them with his free hand before pulling out a thing of rope from a bag that had been on his shoulder. He tossed a strand to Greg.

"Tie your friends' hand behind his back, than make him lay down on his back on the bed." He told him.

Greg did as he was told, tying Nick's hands behind him before having him lay on the bed.

"Now, I want you to lay face down on the bed with your hands behind your back. And you better behave or I'll slice her neck and she's be your next crime scene." said Jeff.

Greg cast a glance at Aliyah, who was scared out of her mind, before he lay face down on the bed, putting his hands behind him.

Jeff took out another strand of rope and gave it to Aliyah, removing the knife from her neck but keeping a hold on her arm.

"Tie your boyfriend up. Try anything and I'll gut them both." He said.

Aliyah said nothing as she reluctantly walked over to the bed. She could feel the tears on her face as she knelt beside the bed and tied her boyfriends' hands. She went to move them away once she was done but Greg grabbed her hand. Her eyes met his and she noticed how calm he seemed. She felt his hand give hers an encouraging squeeze before Jeff grabbed her and led her out of the room.

As soon as Jeff was gone, Greg struggled with his bindings and he could feel Nick doing the same. He had left Nick's loose and he felt that Aliyah had done the same with his. He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and looked to see Julia moving quietly into the room and making her way over to them.

Jeff took her to the next bedroom and threw her down on the bed. He took out a set of handcuffs and quickly handcuffed her hands to one of the posts on the headboard.

"We're gonna have some fun, you and I." said Jeff.

Aliyah felt her heart sink and she felt terrified. She knew what he was going to do to her but she was more afraid of what he planned to do to Nick and Greg. Then she remembered that Julia was still in the house and she hoped that she had heard what was going on and was getting them out right now.

"You should never have left me Aliyah. We could've been happy together. Things wouldn't have to be like this if you hadn't run off. Now I'm gonna have to punish you for that." said Jeff.

Jeff was so busy paying attention to her that he didn't notice the person quietly making their way toward him until he felt someone grab him and throw him to the other side of the room, away from Aliyah. He hit the dresser and lay on the floor, dazed.

"Greg!" exclaimed Aliyah when she saw him.

Greg immediately rushed to her side and went to free her hands when he saw they were handcuffed. He knew that he would have to get the key from Jeff.

"Greg, look out!" yelled Aliyah just before Jeff tackled him and both hit the wall. Aliyah struggled against the handcuffs as she watched her boyfriend and her ex fighting next to her but it did little use. She felt helpless cuffed to the bed, not being able to help her boyfriend.

Right then, Nick came in and ran over to her. He too saw that her hands were cuffed to the headboard.

"Help Greg." said Aliyah. She didn't care about herself right now; she just cared about Greg at the moment.

Nick saw Greg and Jeff now struggling on the other side of the room and Greg didn't seem to be fairing well even though he was holding his own. Then he spotted something shiny on the floor. It was the keys to the cuffs. He quickly grabbed them than went to unlocked the handcuffs.

"Where's Julia?" asked Aliyah.

"Outside calling for help." said Nick, right before the handcuffs unlocked and freed Aliyah's wrists. "Go, I'll help Greg. You get out of here."

Aliyah rubbed her raw wrists as she hurried out of the room and headed outside where she found Julia, just hanging up her phone.

"Aliyah!" her friend exclaimed when she saw her.

"Julia." said Aliyah as the two hugged each other, glad that the other was safe.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Where's Greg and Nick?" asked Julia.

Before Aliyah could answer, they heard two gunshots before everything went silent. Then, before Julia could stop her, Aliyah ran back into the house with her friend calling after her but she ignored her. She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the poker before heading for the bedroom. She walked slowly and quietly. She peered around the corner and could see Nick lying on the ground, clutching his bleeding leg and Greg was standing nearby, with Jeff in front of him pointing a gun straight at him. Jeff's back was to her and no one had noticed her yet.

"Any last words for your girlfriend before I kill you?" asked Jeff.

That's when Aliyah made her move. She ran in, hitting Jeff across the back with the poker and he stumbled forward a bit, dropping the gun in surprise. He quickly recovered and turned to Aliyah. She went to hit him again but he caught it, taking the poker from her and tossing it away before he hit her, knocking her down. Greg came up behind him, grabbing him around his chest, pinning his arms down but Jeff managed to throw him off and Greg landed next to Aliyah. Jeff picked up the dropped gun.

"You two shall die together." he said before aiming the gun, his finger on the trigger.

Gunshots rang out but none of them hit Greg or Aliyah. Everything went still for a minute than Jeff fell to the ground and lay limp, several bullet holes in his chest. The other three in the room looked in the doorway to see Brass with his gun still raised and pointed where Jeff had been. They breathed a sigh of relief, knowing it was over.


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions

Aliyah stood outside with Julia. Greg was standing off somewhere talking to Brass. The girls had already given him their statements as to what had happened. They were now presently watching as the paramedics loaded Nick up on a stretcher into the ambulance. Figuring it to be as good a time as any after everything that had just happened, Aliyah headed over to the ambulance with Julia following behind her.

"Hey." said Aliyah.

"Hey. Listen, I'm sorry 'bout what I said before." began Nick but he was cut off before he could say more.

"Nah, forget it. It's behind us, let's just leave it in the past. Besides, I'm not the one you really need to apologize to." said Aliyah, putting a hand on Julia's shoulder before walking away to find Greg. She spotted his as Brass was walking away and, smiling, she walked over to him. "Hey, there's my man." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I don't feel like much of a man right now. I couldn't even protect you tonight." said Greg.

"Are you kidding? You did great tonight baby. You're my hero." said Aliyah as she pulled back.

"No, Brass is. He's the one who stopped Jeff before he could do any real damage." said Greg.

"Greg, it doesn't matter who shot him. You're a CSI, you know as well as I do what he could have done to me if you hadn't thrown him off when you did. And you're the one who held him off 'til help arrived. Nick got himself shot in the leg. Probably said something to piss Jeff off." said Aliyah.

"He did tell him to go to hell." said Greg, smiling a little.

"That'll do it." said Aliyah. She turned and saw Julia climb in the ambulance with Nick, holding onto his hand.

"You think they'll be okay?" asked Greg as the doors were closed and the ambulance drove off.

"They're having a baby. I think they'll be more than okay." said Aliyah. She then turned to look at him. "And so will we."

"Why? You pregnant too?" asked Greg, trying to make a joke even though the thought scared him.

"No." said Aliyah giving him a playful shove. "Why? You want me to be?"

"I don't know." said Greg, shrugging his shoulders.

"You ever given any thought to having kids?" asked Aliyah.

"No, not exactly." said Greg.

"Why not? I happen to think that you would be a great dad. I mean, you're a big kid yourself." said Leila.

"Thanks, I think." said Greg, not sure whether he should accept it as a compliment or an insult.

Aliyah couldn't help but laugh at him.

Right then, they heard a horn honk and looked over to see a Denali by the curb with Catherine behind the wheel, Ray in the front passenger seat and Riley in the back.

"Someone call for a lift?" asked Catherine.

Greg and Aliyah glanced at each other, smiling, before walking over and climbing in with their friends.

A few weeks had passed. Greg and Aliyah had stayed in a motel until their house was no longer considered a crime scene. They had slept in one of the spare rooms until they could get the carpet replaced, which Nick had told Greg that he would help him with it once his leg healed. Greg and Aliyah had picked the new carpet together and, after moving everything out of the room, had even ripped up the now blood-stained carpet. Once his leg had fully healed, Nick helped Greg put in the new carpet. Aliyah and Julia even rewarded them with their favorite snacks and drinks once they were finished, which they all sat outside to enjoy.

"You know, I've been thinking." began Aliyah.

"Uh oh. This could be bad." teased Nick.

"Oh shut up Nicky." said Aliyah, smacking him. "Anyway, I've been thinking that maybe we should repaint and maybe redecorate a couple of the rooms. I mean with you and Julia having a baby, you guys are gonna need the extra room." said Aliyah.

"Wait. Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" inquired Julia.

"If you mean am I suggesting that you and Nick move in than yes, I am. Greg and I talked about this the other day and we would like if you guys moved in with us. Besides, neither of your apartments are big enough for two plus a baby." said Aliyah.

Julia threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tight and affectionately.

"Oh thank you Aliyah, this means so much. Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome but you don't need to suffocate me to show your appreciation." said Aliyah, trying to bring free of Julia's iron grip.

"Oh, sorry." said Julia, releasing her friend.

A couple of days later, Greg and Aliyah came home only to be ambushed by Julia, who grabbed their wrists and started dragging them in the direction she wanted to them to go in.

"We need your guys' opinions on the baby's room." said Julia as she drug them to the bedroom that Aliyah had given them for the baby.

Nick was standing outside of the door waiting and opened the door when Julia stopped them in front of it.

"Well? What do you guys think?" asked Julia apprehensively.

"Oh Julia, this is great. You guys did a good job." said Aliyah as she stepped inside.

"Yeah, this is awesome. So, you guys gonna decorate for us when we have a baby?" asked Greg, hoping to catch Aliyah's attention.

It worked. Aliyah turned and looked at him, a bit surprised.

"What?" she asked, wanting to make sure she had heard him right.

"Ali, I've thought a lot about what you said a few weeks ago." said Greg as he walked over to stand in front of Aliyah. "I wanna have a baby with you."

"Really?" asked Aliyah, smiling.

"There's no doubt in my mind." said Greg.

Aliyah's smile widened as she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

Greg hugged her back before remembering the other thing that he wanted to ask her.

"Ali." he said, pulling her arms from around his neck. "Before we have a baby, I wanna do this right." he said, taking her hands in his and getting down on one knee. "Aliyah JoAnn Collins, will you marry me?"

Aliyah almost couldn't believe it. Not only did Greg want to have a baby with her but he also wanted to marry her. She couldn't feel any happier.

"Yes, Gregory Hojem Sanders, I will marry you." she said, smiling bigger and brighter than she ever thought possible.

Greg returned the smile, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small engagement ring than slipping it on her finger.

"I know it's not much but it's the best I could do." he said.

"It's perfect." said Aliyah, pulling him up to his feet and kissing him.

Later that night, Greg and Aliyah lay together in their bed, laying on their sides facing each other. They had started talking about the ring, about what Greg had said early when he had proposed to her and how he was unhappy with the ring that he had gotten her.

"I don't know why you always feel like you have to doubt the things that you get me." said Aliyah.

"I just want to have the best, of everything." said Greg.

"I already have the best, right here." said Aliyah, placing her hand on the side of his face. "Everything I want is right here, and I'm perfectly happy with what I have. Nothing else matters. You are all I could ever want or need. So don't worry about anything else. It doesn't matter what you get me. If it's coming from you, I'm sure I'll love it." she said, stroking his cheek with her thumb gently as she stared in his eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Ali." said Greg, staring back into her eyes.

* * *

_** Authors Note:** Yeah I know, it's short but it's all I could come up with at the moment. Damn writers block. Like it? Hate it? Should I end it here or you want more? Review and let me know._


End file.
